Imprints Change Life
by Twi.MaxRide.Crazy
Summary: What happens when Edward dumps Bella for Tanya, and Jacob imprints on Bella? Is Bella too heartbroken to be Jacob's imprint right away? I suck at summaries! Please give this story a try!
1. Heartbroken And Imprinted

**WOO! Second FanFiction! Anyway, sorry. I was planning on writing this for a while now, but I was too busy searching Twilight on the Internet! Hope you guys had fun if you went to the Midnight Release Party! Don't tell me if you did though because then I'll get really pissed at you because I live in Japan so there was no way I could go! So don't brag! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and the person who gave me this wonderful idea is **_**darkness wasted**_**! Thank you so much!!! Sorry if I switch the POV a lot during this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: -cough- I totally own it. Yeah, NOT! –cough-**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

"Bella! Wait!" I yelled. I saw her retreating form with tears in my eyes. Bella didn't even turn around, she just kept walking. This was the first time she ever ignored me. A pang of pain struck my heart like a knife. I ran after her, but as I touched her arm to grab her and make her stop she turned around and hissed, "Don't touch me."

I dropped my hand immediately and flinched, but whether it was from the amount of venom in her voice or if it was because her blazing –usually soft- chocolate brown eyes were staring me down. This was all Edward's fault. How could he? Risk my friendship because of his selfish reasons. Maybe it was just Tanya, but if he loved Bella so much, he wouldn't dump her for that pitiful excuse of a vampire called Tanya would he?

I felt something wet slide down my right cheek and suddenly my eyes were overflowing with tears. I watched helplessly as my former best friend walked away from me, and her previous life.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

As I walked away from my so-called best friend I let my thoughts wander as I quickly walked away into the forest surrounding their beautiful house. I was raging mad when really, I should've been heartbroken. This was the second time _he_ broke my fragile heart. First, when he left me because he thought that he was putting me in danger because of what they were. Vampires. When we were reunited he promised me he would never leave me again. So many promises he made, only to be broken later. I got even more furious thinking about _him_ and his family. I trusted them. They were my second family. Love is not perfect, it's pain. Why me? If I hadn't moved here, to Forks, I would be happy with my mom and Phil in Florida. I started to run trying to not trip on twigs and branches. My clumsiness, what _he_ thought was adorable now kept me from running away faster. I tripped and fell scraping my palms. Why should I get up? My life is falling apart by the second all because of love. A stupid reason, but you'll be amazed at what people experience daily because of it. My palms were bleeding, and I started to get dizzy. The smell of blood, rusty and salty, disgusted me. Everything went black.

* * *

_Charlie's POV _**(A/N: Sorry if this is bad! I never wrote in his POV before!)**

I paced back and forth in my living room as I awaited my only daughter, Bella. It was past midnight and she still hadn't come home. She usually calls if she was going to spend the night at the Cullens'. Where was she? I decided to call Sam Ulley, to see if she was in the forest, lost.

_Ring. Ring. Rin-_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam, it's me Charlie. Bella's not home. Could you check the forest to see if she's not lost?"

"Sure, I'll go right away. Where was she in the afternoon?"

"With the Cullens. Most likely in their house."

"Oh, ok. Bye, I won't rest until I find her, sir."

"Thank you Sam. Good night and good luck."

I decided to call the Cullens to see if she forgot to call and was spending the night there.

"Hello?"

"Hello, um, who is this speaking?"

"It's Jasper."

"Oh hello Jasper, this is Charlie. Bella's dad. Is she at your house?"

"No, sir. I'm afraid she left a few hours ago. Is she not home yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. Do you know where she is?"

"No sir. I'm sorry. I have no information whatsoever about her whereabouts."

"Oh, thank you anyway. Good night Jasper."

"Good night, sir. And I hope you find her."

_Click._

Bella isn't at the Cullens. She wouldn't go into town by herself. Hopefully Sam will find her in the forest somewhere. I just hope she's not hurt. I decided to rest. I couldn't do anything anymore.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I felt strong arms under me, and under that nothing. I was being carried. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sam Ulley staring back at me with concern in his eyes. His arms were burning my back, as he carried me back to my beloved home.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Uh…Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I fell."

He chuckled and I could feel his chest vibrating. He shook his head, and then said, "We're here. I found you in the forest. Did you get lost?"

"Yeah, I don't remember much. All I remember is running through the woods, tripping, scraping my hands, and fainting from the smell of blood."

"Bella? Bella? Honey, are you okay?!" I heard Charlie yell as he came running out the front door.

"Sam you can put me down now. Thanks. Yes Ch- Dad. I'm okay. The only thing that's wrong with me is my palms, but then again, that's no surprise knowing me." I sighed.

"Sam, thank you very much. I owe you, kid. Oh yeah, Bella, do you remember Billy?"

I heard Sam's footsteps fade away as he went back to La Push. "Yes, why?"

"He's coming over later, and he's bringing his son, Jacob, so go get cleaned up. You want to make a good impression; after all, he is around your age. I think he's one year younger than you."

"Whatever you say Dad."

I cautiously went upstairs to take a hot shower. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the warm water, letting it flow down my body and calming my nerves. I refused to think of _them_, but instead I thought about what I should wear tonight. When I finished taking a shower I dried and wrapped my towel around me. I walked to my room, and picked my favorite pair of faded jeans and a black tee. My palms weren't bleeding anymore and after I cleaned the wound it didn't look as bad as it looked with blood. I didn't bother with band aids. I went downstairs and I could hear voices. I assumed Jacob and Billy were here already. As I got to the last step I looked up and saw Jacob. Tall, handsome, and tan. His short cropped black hair was rumpled making it look like he was lying down moments before and he was wearing a white tee with ripped jeans. His face was young and cute. I knew I would immediately become friends with him. When I met his black eyes however, he looked at me like I was his sun.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I heard the stairs that led upstairs creak and –out of instincts- I glanced at it. That's when I saw her. She slowly came down the last step and looked up. Her wavy brown hair falling down her back, still wet from her shower. I could feel her gaze on me, and when our eyes met, my life changed forever. I stared at her like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, her being my sun.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she said, walking towards me and extending her hand. I shook it a smile creeping up my face.

"Jacob." I nodded.

"Bella, this is Billy, and as you have already met Jacob, I won't bother with introductions. Billy this is my wonderful daughter, Bella," Charlie introduced everyone. I noticed I was still shaking Bella's hand and she was staring at our two hands as if she wanted to let go. I quickly let go, feeling a bit hurt.

"You're hot," Bella informed me. I chuckled, but then she realized what she said and her eyes widened. "No, not in that meaning. As in heat, you're hot. It feels like you have a fever."

"It's normal, you might as well get used to it," I teased. She blushed a beautiful color of red, making her pale face have a little color. "You're so pale you look like a vampire."

Her eyes became furious then and I knew I said something wrong. Did she know about the Cullens? She tried to calm herself by taking in deep breaths, but failed. A tear formed in her eye, but she quickly wiped it. She spun around and sprinted for the stairs.

"Bella?" I yelled after her.

"Did you say something wrong?" Billy whispered so quietly Charlie couldn't hear. He knew I had a better hearing than humans due to the fact I was a werewolf. I shook my head, and then thought about it. If she knew about the Cullens and Sam said something about her being close to them, then of course that would hurt her.

"Bella, honey?" I heard Charlie yell up the stairs.

"I'm fine dad! I just have to do something really quick!" I heard Bella reply. I hurt my imprint without even trying. That was a bad way to start it off. I wondered if she would ever like me.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Did he know? How could he know about the Cullens? And why was he so hot? Maybe he did have a fever, but the way he looked at was a bit scary. It was full of adoration, but he couldn't love me after saying a few words to me. It was all so confusing.

"Bella, honey?" Charlie yelled.

"I'm find dad! I just have to do something really quick!" I yelled back. That was a lie. I just needed some time. I nearly started crying because he said the word 'vampire'. He probably thought that I was crazy, and really superstitious. I wonder if I blew my friendship with Jacob because of that. I was so stupid. I wish that the ground would open a hole in the ground and would suck me in. Then, no one would think I was a freak, and I wouldn't have to suffer.

* * *

**Ok, that was a bit bad. I think. Do you guys like it? Again, I'm sorry if you got annoyed because I kept switching the POVs all the time. And if you don't know it yet…Even though I actually MENTIONED it in the story, Jacob IMPRINTED on Bella. PLEASE REVIEW whether you hated, liked, or loved this story! I'm not sure if I should continue this…So if you want me to continue, please tell me in your reviews!!! Thank your for reading this! REVIEW!!! Love you all!**


	2. Makeup!

…**.I have nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. =[**

**

* * *

**

_These are Jacob's friends' thoughts in wolf form._

_

* * *

_

_Jacob's POV_

I couldn't get Bella out of my head, obviously, and it was starting to annoy my friends.

_Jacob, I know you just imprinted and messed it up and all but seriously! Get a hold of your thoughts! I can't take it anymore!_

_Aw, c'mon Leah! You'll be like that when YOU imprint. But it will be worse because you'll be thinking about a BOY. And we're ALL boys. _

_Shut up Quil. Go take care of Claire or something._

_Watch it…_

_CALM DOWN GUYS! I'm sorry I can't stop thinking about Bella, but is it really my fault? I mean, Quil I had to endure your thoughts about a 2-YEAR-OLD! Give me a break here! And Leah, I'll be suffering more than you are right now!_

_But Ja-_

I transformed back into me human form; I was tired of bickering inside my head. The peaceful silence that entered my head was most welcoming. Now, there was only space to be thinking about Bella. No other voices, but my own inside my head. I remembered when she blushed. She was the perfect girl for me. She got angry when I mentioned vampires. Bloodsuckers were my enemy. They were the opposite of us. Even though the Cullens have made a treaty with my tribe we were still on the look out, constantly. Over the years, my tribe has discovered that vampires were very easy to break their promises. I knew deep inside that Bella would eventually come around to me since when you imprint you'll do anything for them to like you. And I would do _anything_ to have Bella in my arms. Every time I thought about her, my heart felt a pang of pain. I knew that she was just a frail human, and could be killed anytime. I felt a need to protect her. I always would, no matter what. Even if she didn't know it. I walked into my house and saw Billy.

"Hey, Jake, we're going to Charlie's house tonight. No way am I missing the game tonight and our TV doesn't work," he told me. I nodded and quietly went upstairs. I wondered if I would see Bella tonight. I hoped I would. I needed a second chance. She probably hated me right now, but how can I fix it, when I don't really know what set her off? She was vulnerable and fragile, but she was going to be mine and mine alone. I couldn't share her with anyone else. I wouldn't. I heard Billy yell something so I assumed that we were going to go to her house already and my stomach suddenly felt ill. What if she didn't even appear? Did I anger her so much as to ignore me? I shook off the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach and decided to go with the flow. I can't force her to talk to me. I followed Billy to my Volkswagen and helped him in the car. He looked at me strangely, but I avoided his gaze. I knew he was worried about Bella and me tonight. I got into the driver's seat and twisted the key. The car started immediately and I started making my way to the house of my imprint. Bella.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Charlie just told me Jacob and Billy are coming again. I didn't want to see Jacob so soon after two nights ago. I ran away from him, he probably thought I was a crazy maniac. I wanted to call someone, dump all my problems on them so they can help me fix it, but the only one I would've called in this type of situation is Alice. No way was I going to call that little pixie. She would just beg me to come over. I guess I just have to endure it. Once again, I heard voices coming from downstairs then, "Bella? Billy and uh, Jacob are here. Come downstairs."

I did as Charlie told my reluctantly, but I might as well get it over with. Face the embarrassment of Jacob ignoring me. When I finally got to the last step I turned to face my fate. Jacob wasn't ignoring me, if he staring at me was indication enough. I shyly smiled at him and he grinned at me. His eyes however, told me a different story. He was nervous, but why? I went up to him and did a brave move. I hugged him, and he surprisingly hugged me back. He was crushing my bones and that reminded me of when Emmett used to bear hug me. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I just kept on hugging him. When I stepped back a tear escaped. It slowly rolled down my cheek, but Jacob caught it with his finger.

"Bella? Why do you cry whenever you see me?" curiosity burning in his voice. I shook my head, the tears flowing freely now. Good thing Charlie and Billy were too wrapped up in the game to notice. I motioned for Jacob to follow me into the kitchen.

"It's n-not be-bec-because of y-you."

"Then what's making you so sad?" his voice soft and comforting.

"You re-remind me of the Cu-Cul-Cullens," I choked out. I felt Jacob stiffen beside me and I wondered if he knew them. He slowly relaxed again, but when I looked into his eyes they had confusion in them. He reached down and slowly stroked my cheek, then hugged me again. We sat on my kitchen table and talked about random things. We got to know each other more, and I realized I really liked him. He was my best friend, and I liked how he and I got along so well. The only thing that bothered me was that he was burning; his skin felt like it was on fire. I didn't pay attention to it that much, but when Jacob left to go back to his house, I felt an emptiness in my stomach. I went to bed slowly slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ok, this is really weird. I don't know where this story is going… Sorry it's a short chapter (literally) but I'm not feeling excited about this story. Weird huh?  
**

**Please Review!**


	3. Invitation to the Rez

**Ok, guess what people? Two people got me REALLY interested in continuing this story. **_**Pearly Gray Cloud **_**told me that if I kept writing I would get excited! And well, I am! She also wanted for me to write about the dumping scene and some parts in Edward's POV so I'll make sure I do in the next chapter or something! **_**twihardizzy4eva**_** also gave me an awesome idea, which led to the whole story being planned out. Or at least, most of the story. So go read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does…I THINK. Just kidding.**

**

* * *

**

_Jacob's POV_

Once again, I felt the emptiness inside my stomach. It seemed I felt that way whenever I was away from her. I decided that I would invite her to come to La Push and meet some of my other friends. Paul would definitely slip up and give her a clue as to how we're werewolves. I was worried about what she would think of me then, but that wouldn't matter that much since I would do anything for her to accept me. Billy told me that I we could visit them soon, depending on me. He knew I was having a tough time not trying to act on my imprint, which would just scare her. I would be scared if some person I only met twice told me they loved me. I'd probably think their kidding though, but I don't want Bella to think that because I actually _do_ love her. Not only because she's my imprint, but also because she was sweet. Even though I've made her cry more than once in two nights she still welcomed me, and it didn't seem like she only did it for Charlie. I decided that tonight would be a good night to invite her over so tomorrow, Saturday, she could come over. Both of us didn't have school. I walked into our small, but comfortable living room and saw Billy next to the kitchen table.

"Hey, Dad, can we go to Bella's tonight? I'm ready." He nodded once before looking back into the forest through the window.

"Embry doesn't seem happy today. Apparently he had a fight with Leah again."

"What about this time?"

"You, and your mind." He chuckled a bit, and then told me, "Jacob, it's not your fault. Remember that." He picked up the phone and dialed what I guessed to be Charlie's home number. I was right. A few minutes later Billy hung up and told me to get ready in ten minutes. I told him I was already ready. He told me to dress up. I grudgingly went upstairs to change into jeans and a better looking t-shirt. I rushed through everything and quickly helped Billy into my car. I started the car and drove to Bella's house.

When we finally got there, which took forever because of the speed limit, I swiftly helped Billy onto his wheelchair and went to knock on the door. Charlie opened it and behind him was Bella. She smiled when she saw me and motioned me to her as Charlie helped Billy into the house.

"Hi Jacob! How are you?" she asked me, and from the tone of her voice she was very happy.

"I'm good Bella! Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the reservation tomorrow or something. You know, since we don't have school since its Saturday? What do you think? Want to come?" I thought that getting over with it would be easier than me feeling awkward the whole night trying to find a way to ask her. Her deep chocolate brown eyes grew brighter as I asked her and she started nodding up and down excitedly.

"Yes! I would love to! Do I get to meet some of your friends?" I nodded once before she jumped and hugged me. I was so happy then that I couldn't find words to express it. She had accepted without a moment's hesitation! I guess I was doing good job in being her friend. I was also planning to ask her what she knew about the Cullens but I don't want to ruin her mood so I told her what we could do tomorrow.

"We could even go cliff diving if you want! It's a bit extreme, but I think you're brave enough." I complimented her and in response, she ducked her head and blushed a deep shade of red. When she looked up however, her eyes told me that she couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was happy to know that she was enjoying her time spent with me. I was practically glowing with pride, knowing that I was succeeding in my goal of making her trust me. I decided to ask her about the Cullens, and I was sure that it wouldn't dampen the mood too much.

"Bella, how do you know about the Cullens?" I asked cautiously, watching her reaction. She stayed calm though I could see her eyes get a bit sad.

"I used to date one of them. Edward. Alice, his sister, used to be my best friend."

"Oh. You don't have to tell me the whole story if you don't want to." As soon as I said that though, she started blurting out everything she was hiding inside of her. I listened carefully and got madder with every sentence she said.

"Now you're my only friend Jake, so I'm sorry if I seem a bit reluctant to do things. The Cullens broke my heart. Don't tell Charlie though! He doesn't know about any of it!" she begged me. I embraced her and whispered in her ear, "I promise, Bella." She shuddered a bit and calmed her breathing. Once she was calm enough I told her about my friends, but I didn't mention any of their imprints or status. She would find that out soon enough. Too soon for me, Billy called, "Jacob! Son! Come on! We have to go! Bella needs her beauty sleep! She's coming tomorrow right?"

I yelled back, "Yeah, she's coming!" Quietly I told bade Bella good-bye and that I would see her soon enough. She didn't look very happy when I left and that made my proud. I was Bella's sun, as she was mine. She kept my world lively and I kept hers happy and full of things to look forward to. I just hoped that tomorrow, nothing would ruin this friendship. Even the fact that I was a mythical creature.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't believe Jacob invited me to the reservation! I wanted to go very bad, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow! I raced to my room and carefully chose an outfit, something I wouldn't have done in a long time. However, I felt the need to look stunning when I finally met Jacob's friend. He looked very happy when I said yes, so I was sure that he would think I looked good in anything I wore. After all, I was wearing black sweat s and a gray sweatshirt when he and his dad came over tonight. I searched through my limited wardrobe – since I refused to wear anything Alice bought me – and finally chose the a blue blouse with dark jeans. I would wear my black converse with them. I prepared for bed swiftly without tripping or stumbling – a miracle! – and was swept into a dream full of wonderful fantasies.

* * *

**O_O. I'm going to cut it here! This chapter would be really long; somehow my chapters seem to be too short all the time. You guys can set a goal for me if you want, but you have to review!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Broken Family

**Hi guys. Ok, first of all, I'm disappointed by the number of people who are reading this story…And reviewing. I'm still going to finish this story however because I'm pretty sure at least 1-2 people are reading this, so I won't let them down. :D Warning: DRAMA COMING UP! I think it is drama. Whatever. You'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Why do I have to keep repeating it?**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

I got up early in the morning, and looked out my window. Charlie already left for his the station meaning that he didn't know about me going to the reservation, but I was sure that he wouldn't mind. I rushed through my shower and breakfast, but as soon as I stepped out the door, I slowed down. It was raining – no surprise there – and I had to be careful unless I wanted to go to the Emergency Room. I got to my truck unscathed and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life before I slowly backed out of the driveway. I started making my way to La Push, and Jacob.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

My mind went blank for a millisecond before transforming into a vision. I saw Bella in her truck, driving towards La Push. The vision dissolved and left me with my own thoughts again.

"What did you see Alice?" I heard Jasper ask from my side. I turned to look at him; he was sitting on the couch, and said, "Bella. La Push." I couldn't seem to form complete sentences. Did she know they were werewolves? I didn't think so; it was supposed to be a secret. Some people in La Push didn't even know. Jasper stiffened before motioning me to sit down next to him. Bella may hate us, but we still cared for her. Everyone in the Cullen family except my stupid headed brother. Edward. He betrayed us all, left most of us missing our friend. But did he care? No. He turned back into that selfish piece of crap he is now. "Come here guys!" I called out. Instantly, there were five other vampires besides Jasper and me.

"What now sis?" I heard Emmett tease. I turned to glare at him. This was no joking matter, even if he didn't know what was happening. Rosalie looked at me worriedly. She knew I only called everyone when something important was coming.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle encouraged. I stayed silent until Jasper started to explain.

"She saw Bella driving to La Push."

"So?" Edward sneered. "Who cares about her?"

"What does Bella have anything to do with ME?" Tanya asked in a nasty voice, spitting Bella's name out. That's when something inside me snapped.

"Tanya, you may be a bi-," I started, but Esme interrupted me saying, "Alice! Language!" I nodded, but continued.

"You are a HORRIBLE person. It's your entire fault. MY FAMILY lost a PRECIOUS and CARING friend because of your BOYFRIEND. I don't care if you guys are soon to be wed; I DO NOT WANT YOU AS MY SISTER-IN-LAW! In fact, I no longer am Alice Cullen. I am Alice Brandon, I REFUSE to be RELATED to BOTH OF YOU. Edward, you used to be my FAVORITE brother, but as soon as you dumped Bella you made me SUFFER. You don't care about any of us anymore. Have you considered our feelings? What happened to you?" I yelled at his face, whispering the last part. Everyone stood still, stunned. Then Esme broke apart, and started sobbing.

"You are a disgrace to this family Edward, I never thought I would defend the human, but I haven't seen you be this horrible since EVER. I am no longer Rosalie Cullen. I will take Alice's name and become Rosalie Brandon. I hope you enjoy your life with the monster you never wanted to be."

Carlisle hugged Esme, trying to comfort her, while desperately looking at Jasper for help. I hated my _ex_-brother.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

As soon as Alice declared she was no longer a Cullen I had a flashback of when I dumped Bella.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in the living room, and I knew Bella was coming over soon. I paced back and forth impatient and nervous. Tanya came over and I had fallen for her. Just like that. I heard the front door click open, startling me out of my thoughts. She looked normal. Nothing like Tanya. Her eyes grew brighter when she saw me, but after seeing the worry on my face, she grew depressed. I made Alice promise me that she wouldn't tell Bella that I was dumping her for another vampire. _

"_What wrong Edward?" she asked, concern in her voice. Rage boiled inside me. Couldn't she see I was about to dump her?_

"_Nothing." I replied icily. Couldn't she just leave? Never to step into my life again? She looked taken aback, and started looking around for the rest of my family I guessed. _

"_Should I go?" Her voice seemed uncertain, and I decided to get it over with._

"_Bella, I'm dumping you." She gasped, and then started to cry. _

"_You can't be serious? After all we've been through? Don't leave me…" she begged. I grew weary of her human emotions and weakness and told her so. She sobbed even harder after that, and ran. Ran away from my life and I was glad. I felt as if a boulder was lifted from my shoulders. That weak human, I no longer needed to take care of her. Never had to catch her every five seconds. I had Tanya, a perfect girlfriend, who never tripped, and I didn't have to carry up and down the stairs. My life turned happy again._

_End of Flashback _**(A/N: I hate Edward in this story and for Edward lovers, this story is Jacob/Bella. Read my other stories if you want Edward/Bella)**

I vaguely remember Esme breaking down, but it wasn't really my fault. It was Alice's and Rose's who broke her heart.

"You have broken our family apart. And it's your fault Tanya! For ever being born! GO TO HE-," Alice started, but once again was interrupted, but this time by Emmett.

"LL! Sorry, I was just completing Alice's sentence. Anyway, Edward, you were a cooler person before now. I'm not against you, but I'm not with you. I won't change my name however, because that would only complicate things in school. I preferred you before however, just keep that in mind."

"Kids, please. I know you're all very upset about the Bella situation, but Alice. You called us here about your vision, not to um, say you're…No longer part of our family. I refuse to change my name because it was my ancestors. But Edward, what they have said is true. Though you are my first son, you have acted as anything but the son I've always wanted. Tanya, none of this is truly your fault. But if you can, I would like you to stay away from anyone in our family unless they want you near." Carlisle sighed before returning to comforting Esme. "Jasper, calm her down."

"I can't. Alice and Rose are furious, more than that actually, Emmett is feeling sober, Esme is too depressed and you're feeling too confused! Edward is starting to get angry, and Tanya is feeling awkward! It's too many emotions for me to handle, much less CHANGE."

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, and told Tanya to go hunt or something. She obliged immediately, feeling relieved to escape the scene before her. I crossed my arms across my chest before taking a deep breath.

"Alice, do whatever you want, same goes for you Rose. Thank you Em, for not being pissed at me. Esme, I'm sorry I have broken your family apart, and Carlisle, I'm sorry to have disappointed you. Jasper, I'm sorry you have to endure all of these feelings, but you guys! It's not my fault that I don't like Bella anymore! Besides, Alice what was your vision?"

I saw Jasper and Emmett nod at me before flitting out of the house. Carlisle took Esme upstairs quickly before coming back down to hear Alice. Rosalie just stayed where she was, glaring at the place Tanya disappeared.

"Jasper already told you, if you were listening," she snapped at me. I understood the way she felt. I could hear it in her thoughts. She thought I was a backstabbing $*!)%&. **(A/N: Sorry, I don't swear…In full words.)** That was nice of her.

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked, trying to keep my voice at a reasonable level. She shot me daggers with her eyes before saying, "You don't remember Emily? Haven't you seen her FACE? Do you want that to happen to Bella?" I shook my head, knowing that Alice wanted me to say no. Really, I couldn't care less, as long as she kept away from me. Rosalie didn't believe me since she started to call me a curse word before Carlisle looked her way, instantly silencing her. I couldn't believe what was happening. Did they really think that it was my fault she was going to the mutt's place? That wasn't my decision. It was hers. If she got hurt, it would be her fault. I excused myself from the room, and ran outside. I kept running until I found Tanya's scent trail and followed it. She was the only one I could count on now.

* * *

**Woo! Next chapter will probably be in Bella's and Jacob's POV! **

**Please Review!**


	5. Invitation to Forks High

**I am sooooo sorry! My reasons for not updating sooner is all at the bottom…And also, thank you so much for the reviews I got. Even though I would like more, it's okay!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nooot mine!**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

As I arrived near Jacob's house I saw that it fit exactly Charlie's description. It was mostly made out of wood, with a barn next to it. The barn was rebuilt to serve as a garage, and also where Jacob told me he worked on fixing cars up. I could clangs from that direction so I parked right in front of the 'garage'.

"Jacob?" I asked quietly at first, and then asked again, but louder this time. A few more clangs, and it became silent. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me and when I spun around Jacob was right in my face. "Hi Bella!" he greeted me excitedly. I heard two more pairs of footsteps and saw two really tall guys enter my view.

"Hey, Jake! Is this the girl you won't shut up about, both in mind and mouth?" I blushed deeply, but Jacob just laughed.

"Yeah, this is the one! Bella, this is Paul and Quil." Jake introduced me, pointing at each guy when he said their name. Paul was taller than Quil, but only by a centimeter at the most. They were wearing baggy jeans, and shirts that hugged their bodies. I could see their muscles under the shirt, and every time they moved their arms, it looked like they were trying to show it off. It kept rippling, and it was very disturbing. I refused to look at them, until Quil chuckled.

"Uncomfortable Bella? Get used to it, because there are way more of us!" Interesting. They considered themselves the same things. I saw Jacob shoot them a warning glance before saying, "Hey Bella. We're going to Sam's house. Want to come?"

"It's not like I have a choice really. After all, I am your guest and I don't know anyone else here." They all laughed at that, I wondered of they laughed at everything someone said. They started walking toward the house across the street and I giggled. I thought it would've been far away, but now I understood why Jake asked. It was only a couple of meters away from his own house. They looked back at me questioningly even though my giggle was quiet and they were far away from me. Quileutes must have good sense of hearing… But whenever I called out to Billy, he never responded right away. I usually had to almost shout to him to get him to hear me. How weird. Must be old age I guess. I started going after the boys, and I had to run a bit to catch up. I tripped, but I never hit the ground. Jacob caught me, his skin burning like always.

"How'd y-you get h-here so fast?!" I stuttered. He had worry in his eyes, and he immediately took his hands off my skin. I chill ran down my spine as the wind blew. His hands had kept me warm.

"Bella, I was so close to you. I was like, a few steps away. I just ran." He told me, smoothly.

"No! You were over there, with Quil and Paul!" I argued. I was sure he was right beside them, and they were quite some ways away. They both looked at Jake with the same horrified expression, but when they saw me looking at them, they turned back around and continued walking to Sam's house. Paul called over his shoulder, "Hurry up you two! Stop flirting and dilly-dallying!" I blushed about ten different shades of red before calming down. That distracted me a bit, so Jake and I kept going. We didn't talk at all, but then Jake turned to me and asked, "Hey, are you noticing anything unusual?"

"Well, besides the fact that you were METERS away from me and you managed to get to me before I hit the ground, and also how Paul seems to know what goes on in your head, no I haven't." He chuckled and I laughed along with him, but I could detect fear behind his easy-going state. They were hiding something from me, and I didn't like it. I was going to find out whether they wanted me to or not. I felt my cell phone vibrate against my back pocket. It was a text from Charlie.

_Your cousins will be coming tomorrow. Be sure to be here when they arrive. I'll most likely be at the station. It's Izzy, Mim, and Em. You remember them right?_

_Charlie_

Wow! I haven't seen those three in years! I quickly did the math, and found out they were around the age of 12-13. It would be nice to have some company when I'm not with Jake. They would distract me from thinking about _him_.

That's when I realized that maybe I could convince Jake to go to Forks High! At least then, I wouldn't be alone all the time with the feeling of Alice constantly staring at me, and Edward glaring. I would have a friend. Someone to talk to, and most likely dump all my problems on without them complaining. I decided to give him a try.

"Hey Jake, can I ask you a question? You can think about it, but I want an answer soon okay?" I asked, noting his every move. He didn't seem offended or anything so I continued.

"Do you want to come to Forks High? You know, my school?" I saw Jake look over at Paul and Quil, but they just shrugged their shoulders. How they heard me, I would probably never know. They were far away from us now, almost at Sam's door, and I wasn't talking that loud. Jake looked like he was having a war going on inside of his head. He seemed far away, and I guessed he was trying to find a way to how everyone else on the reservation would respond if he said yes. After a good five minutes, he turned to me and replied, "Okay Bella! That would be fun!" After that he mentioned that they had to go to the forest to do something and told my I should probably get back home. At least, I knew that he was going to enroll into Forks High, so I went home happily.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I knew that Bella's question was just a simple question to her, but to me and the rest of the reservation, it meant war. I decided to take the risk, after checking with Paul and Quil if they would be on my side of the discussion or not. They shrugged so I took it as a yes, and told Bella that it would be fun for me to attend her school. Even though I knew it meant crossing the border, I still wanted to try. After that, I told Bella that she should probably go back home since we – Quil, Paul, me, and many others she wasn't aware of – had to do something in the forest. She complied quickly and got that I was grateful. I knew Sam would lecture me, so we had to escape from Bella without letting her know what we truly were. Once she was gone, us three transformed into wolf form and were immediately bombarded with questions from everyone. Word spread quickly when you could read someone's mind when you were a wolf.

_What did you DO Jake?_

_Are you trying to start a war?_

_How can we even hide the war from the humans?_

_You know you could've just said no!_

_Say something! This is your entire fault!_

_SHUT UP! Calm down, and Jake, answer all of those questions please._

_Ok. Well, first, I said that I would attend Forks High and yes it is over the border. Bella doesn't know about since the Cullens apparently didn't tell her about it. She has to know about us sooner or later if we are to explain why the Cullens look like they want to kill me. _

_No, NOT YOU. Us, because Jake, you're not going alone over that border._

_Fine, but if we start a war, the Cullens will have to move afterwards, but we would have to destroy all evidence and we would have to fight where they supposedly play baseball. And I am not about to turn down a chance to be in their territory! Bella would protect me from the treaty anyway. As long as I have her by my side they can't do anything unless they want to reveal themselves._

_Agreed, but Jake, if you fail and we DO start a war, consider yourself out of the pack._

Everyone calmed down after that and started talking through their minds. I was glad that I didn't get it as bad as I thought I would from Sam. I couldn't wait till I could finally go to Bella's school.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I could feel my face go blank and my eyes clouding over as a vision swept over me.

_Someone who looked fuzzy entered the cafeteria with Bella by his side. Edward furious. Everyone with caution. _

The vision ended as soon as it started, but it was enough. I started to hyperventilate even though I didn't need to breathe. It was just a habit to keep up our charade as humans.

"Carlisle." I whispered and within seconds he was there, along with a furious looking Edward.

"He crossed the border!" Edward bellowed and I could feel a snarl ripping through his chest.

"Edward, calm down. Alice, explain." Carlisle said, with a reasonable voice. By then, the whole family was standing there trying to make sense of what Edward said.

"Jacob. Werewolf. He's going to attend Forks High. He's with Bella. Edward don't you DARE!" I yelled at the end. I knew he was planning to attack right there in the cafeteria with witnesses all around us. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Esme.

"That means he crossed the border, but wouldn't that start the war? Has he lost his mind?!" I heard Rosalie state the obvious. Everyone nodded their heads, trying to take all the information in.

"Carlisle! Please! I don't want to fight, and then move! I still have a chance with Bella, no thanks to Edward here!" I sneered Edward's name and he growled. I crouched down and was about to lunge at him when Emmett stopped me.

"Alice, now's not the time. We need to figure out how to prepare for the wolves." Edward started to clap, and we all looked questioningly at him. "Em is being reasonable." Someone in the room chuckled, but I was too busy trying to calm myself down to pin point the person. I snarled once, and through my teeth I growled, "Fine."

* * *

**Sorry Izzy, Em, and Mim! You were mentioned in this chapter..And I'll try to make you appear in the next one..And don't worry! You'll get your darlings soon enough! Teehee! So anyway, I actually started working on this in my typing class since I finished all my other crap. Sorry I couldn't update in so long, this week was really busy, and next week will probably be too. And most likely the one after. I'll try my best though, so please stick with me!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Bella's Cousins

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Sleepover and some tests were in the past week and I have some more tests coming up and my brain is going into overdrive! I'm really sorry! I have been working on this in Keyboarding Class, but I don't think I'll be able to do it next class. Or I can sneak my way into doing it… Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, but Izzy and Mim and Em want me to say that I own them. So there you go guys!**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

The day after I went to the reservation, Charlie went to the station early, as always. He warned me that they had called him last night saying that they would arrive sometime during lunch time. I wearily paced back and forth the house, and finally decided that I would read _Wuthering Heights_. I got so into the book that I technically jumped about a meter in the air when the phone rang. I ran to pick it up, and managed to do so, on the third ring.

"Hello? This is Izzy, who's speaking?" I heard a sweet innocent voice say.

"It's Bella! Hi Izzy! I haven't talked to you in so long! How's it been? I have so many people to introduce to you guys! I bet you'll like them!"

"Wow, Bella, you're excited! Well, I'll put you on speaker phone so Mim and Em can talk to you too!"

I heard someone rummaging around, and the distance purr of a car. Then it became silent.

"Hello? Em…? Mim…? Izzy…?" I started panicking when no one answered. Then there was a shout, which made me pull the phone away from my ear.

"HI BELLA!" All three of them shouted. I laughed and they giggled. I walked to the couch and sat down, then putting my feet on the coffee table that was in front of me. They sounded so full of joy; I couldn't wait until they arrived. From the years that I knew them – which were a long time ago – they had been really funny, and had been awesome friends for me to hang out with.

"Where are you guys?! Make your mom drive faster!" I nearly shouted back. I couldn't keep the excitement from leaking into my voice. I was answered with a few other giggles and an older woman saying, "I'm sorry Bella! Traffic you know!"

That's when I heard the door bell ring. I ran to get it and when I swung it open, I nearly fell down to the floor. There, standing before me were four people I loved. The oldest woman had blonde curls cascading down her back, while a few escaped and were falling around her face. She had on a purple t-shirt and torn jeans. Her smile was genuine and she looked very kind. The three girls that stood in front of her all had bright smiles on their faces. Their sparkling blue eyes told me that they were very excited to finally be here. I could feel their excitement and it was starting to take over my emotions. As soon as I opened the door they ran in and jumped on me. I hugged them back, and we ended up having a group hug.

"I thought you guys were stuck in traffic!" I teased lightly. They did this every time they visited, I don't know how I got tricked again. Their smiles grew even more and simultaneously cried out, "Where's our room?!"

I chuckled and showed them their room, while their mom just smiled at them, her ocean blue eyes gentle.

"Cassandra! Let me show you your room. Actually, you go find it yourself, you probably already know where it is!" I told her as I saw Izzy rushing down the stairs.

"Izzy! Stop rushing about, you'll most likely end up hurting yourself, or worse, breaking something in Charlie's house!" Cassandra scolded her eldest daughter. Izzy didn't seem to pay the slightest of attention to her, since she kept rushing about.

"Em, Mim! Hurry up! Bella will be bored if you take too long!" She yelled. A few stomping noises later, the other two girls skipped down the stairs, two at a time. I could see that they had changed into something more comfortable. They all had sweats on, and a blue tee that brought out their shining eyes even more. Each of their shirts had a message on them. Izzy's shirt said, 'Izzy ROX!' I looked questioningly at her, and she automatically responded when she noticed me staring at her shirt.

"Custom made," she stated simply. I nodded and looked towards Em. Hers read, 'New Moon beats Full Moon anytime!' I laughed a little at that one, and she told me what it meant. "I prefer the dark side over the light side."

"That's only because of that stupid YouTube video!" Mim argued.

"Shut up Mim! At least the dark side has fresh cookies!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing hysterically. I remember letting them show me that video. It was called 'How to be Emo'. I loved it, and at the end there was a song that mentioned that the 'dark side' had fresh cookies! All of them raised their eyebrows at me and I managed to gasp out, "How…To…Be….Emo!" They started laughing along with me, and when we all came down from our weird outbursts I looked over at Mim's.

'Bloody Fangs!'

I hurried to my room, knowing that I would break down any minute now. Every little thing that reminded me about them either brought pain, or rage. No offense to Mim or anything, but her shirt probably ruined my fun mood. This time, it brought rage. Over the past few days, the pain has slowly turned to rage, building up inside of me and waiting patiently to be released. I was like a volcano, waiting years, even centuries, to explode and make everyone around it miserable. I wouldn't make anyone feel miserable, but I was sure going to do something to Edward. Edward Cullen. How I hated that name now. Two days ago I would've swooned over it. I just wanted to rip and bite something now.

I started planning what I could do to him. I decided that I would ask the best evil minds in the house at the moment. You guessed it – the girls. I explained to them the situation, as their mother took a shower. They agreed to help me quicker than I expected, but I was sure they would hesitate when they saw his family. Same thing goes for his face, and Emmett. No, I didn't want to do anything to anyone _except_ Edward. We decided that we would do something when Jacob was with us. He could protect me, right? Wrong. He was human, nothing compared to a vampire. He could die. And I don't want that. I decided to ask him if he was up to it, so I announce that we would go visit him right now. As I drove them in my truck – we were all squished because we had four people and the truck is meant for two – I told them all about Jacob, and how they would love him. They got excited as I started describing him, how buff he was and how hot. They giggled whenever I complimented his body, and we were soon in front of Jacob's house. My roaring engine must have alarmed him since he was coming out the door waving to us the moment I turned the engine off.

"Hey Jacob! I'd like you to meet my cousins, and best friends – besides you of course – Izzy, Mim, and Em!"

"Hi Jacob, Bella –,"

"Told us all-,"

"About you!" The three of them kept interrupting each other, but they seemed to know what the other was about to say. Strange, but that was their personality, and I wasn't about to complain when they are agreeing to help me with the prank.

"Hi Bella, Izzy, Mim, Em! It's nice to meet ya! So, what brings you to La Push? It's _La Push_, baby!" All the girls laughed and giggle including me. "Shut up we know its La Push you doofus," I retorted. "We need your help with a prank on a certain someone. His name might ring a bell?"

His motioned for me to continue and I glanced quickly at Izzy, but he noticed it. A look of confusion swept over his face.

"You said _his_ name. But why are you looking at Izzy? Is she a boy!? I mean, is he a boy?! I'm so confused!" Jake complained.

"No it's not me! And I'm a girl! Geez, give a girl a break why don't ya?" Izzy whined.

"Quit complaining and whining! It's that kid. Or whatever. Edmund? Edwin? What's his name again Bella?" Em asked, failing in remembering the name that would forever be engraved in my head.

"Edward," I spit out. I wasn't mad at her. No, I was mad at him. His name. His existence. I heard footsteps coming our way and I spun around.

"Hey! It's Bella guys!" I heard Paul say. When they reached us, Quil went over to nudge Jacob in the ribs. I raised an eyebrow at them, and I swore I could see Jake blush. Sam swung his shoulder lazily over mine, and Paul went between Mim and Em. A boy I didn't recognize, but had dark brown hair that matched his eyes went to stand over by Izzy. He had a distance look in his eyes. The guys acted weirdly then, but tried to hide it. I saw through that, and I wasn't sure if the girls did too, but Izzy felt comfortable with Seth towering over her. That's when Embry looked at Em. His eyes clouded over, as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I looked back at Seth and he locked eyes with Izzy. The same look clouded over his eyes. Another guy came into my view and when he looked at Mim in the eyes, the same expression clouded his eyes and expression. Jake looked at me weirdly, and I realized then, that he had the same expression when he first met me. How weird. Must be a La Push guy's thing. But when I looked over at Paul, he didn't seem disturbed. Just a bit frustrated and…His eyes….They had a lonely feeling in them. The usual brightness of them was dimmed. That wasn't normal. He _always_ had bright dark eyes. I decided to ask if something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. That snapped everyone out of their trance, and the guys stood awkwardly beside each girl that caused their earlier expression.

"No, no. Um, just, we have to go somewhere. We were trying to remember where, right guys?" Seth stuttered. Everyone nodded stiffly before going into the woods behind Jacob's house. Paul went with them, but Jacob didn't. He stayed where he was, wearily watching the area where the guys disappeared at. He looked annoyed, as if something was bothering him.

"Jake, what's wrong? Why did everyone suddenly leave? Do they not like us? Did we do something offensive, or wrong?" I managed to ask after a moment of shock. They suddenly left us, without even explaining. Unless you think that saying that they were trying to remember where they had to be and disappear into the woods is an explanation, then that's just weird. Amazingly, they just suddenly had to be at the same place at the same time!

"No Bella, it's nothing. They just had to have a um, meeting." Jacob sighed. Izzy looked at us back and forth and whispered something in to Mim's ear, who whispered something into Em's ear. I would find out what they were gossiping about right in front of me sooner of later. I made a mental note to do so.

"No way! They can't all have to be at the SAME place at the SAME time. It's like, 'Oh hey guys! I think we have to go into the woods now! Let's go!' Jacob, stop lying to me!" I retorted.

He sighed once more and began to explain as I listened in wonder along with Izzy, Mim, and Em.

* * *

**Hi guys! Yeah, um YES HE IS TELLING THEM ABOUT THE WEREWOLF LEGENDS! And that he is one! Ooh, what's going to be their reaction?!**

**Please Review!**


	7. A Dentist Meeting

**HIII GUYS! I'M SOOOOOOOOO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! My excuse is...School. Thanks to my secret beta _twihardizzy4eva_ who you'll never see the beta profile of because she betas my stories through e-mail! SO THANKS IZZY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

All five of us, Jacob, Mim, Izzy, Em, and I, were sitting in his living room that was starting to feel very small with all of us in it. Jacob just finished telling us his legends, and boy were we in shock. He actually _showed_ us, but he went far away before transforming into what half of his soul was. As he came closer, I slowly backed away, but I could see in his pitch black eyes that he was still the Jacob I loved. _Loved?_ Ok, I admit it now. I was in love with Jake. But what's not to like? He was sweet and funny, caring, adorable…And _hot_. Definitely hot. I chuckled and Jake looked at me strangely.

"So, any questions? Are you guys okay? You haven't spoken for about ten minutes," Jake looked at us, concern flashing in his eyes.

"We're okay! Just trying to take it all in ya know! It's not everyday-," Izzy started, but Em interrupted.

"OH. MY. GOD. No! Wait, I do have a question. What was with the cloudy looks in the guys' eyes?"

"Oh, you noticed that huh? Well, they um, imprinted on you guys." He held up his hand as Mim started to open her mouth, most likely to ask what 'imprinted on' meant. "It means that…Well, technically, you're their soul mates. Once a werewolf imprints, it becomes hard to be too far from the person, and you're in love with them forever. You would do anything to have them, and Quil imprinted on a two-year-old. Don't panic. It depends on the age. For example, Embry and Seth imprinted on Izzy and Em. Since you guys have a bit of an age difference they will start out by trying to be your best friend. However, since you guys are visiting this will be a problem when you leave.

"So, it would be best if you technically lived with Bella. Sorry Izzy, Em, and Mim but you have all been imprinted on and there's no way to change it. I think you guys have actually made a legendary moment! It's very rare for us to imprint, and you have three guys imprinting already!" He ended on a teasing tone, but I could see that this was much more, and that it would mean a lot more than he was saying. I wonder…He looked at me with those cloudy eyes…Does that mean he imprinted on _me_? I decided to ask, since he didn't seem like he was going to say anything else, but Izzy beat me to it.

"Hey! Jake, have _you _imprinted on _someone_ yet?"A smile was playing across her lips and she had a smug look on her face. She raised an eyebrow, her eyes boring into Jake's.

"Yes."

"May I ask who the girl might be?" Em teased, quickly catching on Izzy's idea. I frowned at them, but let them continue. After all, I did want to find out who the lucky girl might be. Some part of my mind was saying that it was me, but I couldn't let my hopes get a hold of me. Jake turned to face me, and he had a forgiving look in his eyes, as if he was silently saying sorry to me. I smiled in return, hoping to take away some of the agonizing look his face was starting to form.

"Bella."

"I knew it!!!!!" Mim shouted, obviously happy.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jake whispered before looking down at the floor.

"Why are you sorry? I'm happy! You should be too! Besides, you don't have to wait for me to grow." I snickered at the three girls who glared at me. They really wanted to be with their soul mates too. Jake brightened at that, and gave me a bear hug. I decided that since he was a new thing…I should be a new me. I decided to start with my name.

"Hey, Jake, since you're a new you, I want to be a new me. So from now on, I will introduce myself as Isabella, and you all have to call me that. I won't respond if you call me Bella! Can you guys help me spread it around school? Also, I want to get revenge on Edward, not pull a prank. Pranks are too childish." I announced. Everyone started at me in shock, but Jake soon snapped out of it and said, "Isabella, my love."

I grinned widely at that one and kissed him on his cheek. I swear I could saw him blush, but I pretended I didn't notice. We started planning my revenge.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

So many things have happened since Bella left us, and I didn't like the way my own family was acting towards me. I wanted Bella back. It amazed me how that sounded so true in my head. I couldn't make up my mind. I loved Tanya, but I think I loved Bella more. I broke her heart twice, how could she accept me back? I decided to try anyway, during Biology, a class we had together with only us two. I would pass her a sweet note, and then she would say that she would take me back and we would live happily ever after. Not. But a guy can fantasize can't he? It was already Monday, another start of a new week. Another week of school. At least I got to see Bella and hopefully, let Tanya down easy. That is, if Bella accepts me. When we were together however, everything felt right. Surely she would take me back. That gave my confidence a boost, and I was no longer troubled. The day passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. I realized a second late, that Alice's vision was supposed to come true today. The minute I heard Bella's laugh my head whipped around, but this time she was with someone. The boy towered over anyone that walked near him and probably everyone in this school. He had muscles and he had short cropped hair. His grin was larger than Bella's, and they were holding hands. That stung. But it didn't bring down my confidence.

_She looks happier than before…_

_So she can live without him after all…_

_Ha! I knew she would be happy with him. But he's a werewolf. How dangerous._

_I wonder if she knows…_

I shut out my siblings' thoughts, but Alice had a vision of me passing a note to Bella in Biology class.

_I wonder what you wrote. Better not be something evil or about that nice kid that she's hanging out with. You know better than that Edward! You better not hurt her…_

I glared at Alice. How dare she assume that?! But she had a reason to; after all, I already did my damage. The bell soon rang and I started to go to Biology, but when I passed Bella's table, the boy glared at me.

"Jake, not now!" I heard her whisper, and he instantly calmed down. I couldn't believe she was hanging out with a wolf! A dog! I anxiously waited for her, sitting in my seat. I already wrote the note. It said, 'I'm sorry Bella. Take me back?' She sat down and her scent washed over me, but this time I welcomed it. Two days without smelling it…How I missed it. The burn in my throat did nothing to me; I was so used to it by now. I quickly passed her the note and she looked surprised. She should, I haven't spoken to her in such a long time. She read it quickly and scribbled something down. She passed it back to me, and went back to listening to Mr. Banner. I opened the note as quickly as I could without using my vampire speed and read it.

_Talk to you after school. Meet me by my truck._

That wasn't a direct no, but it wasn't a yes either. Maybe I could adjust my voice into something that would make her take me back. Yes that would work. Her truck, I haven't been around that thing in ages. The rest of my classes passed in a blur and soon it was time to talk to her. To see if she would take me back. How I loved that beautiful fragile human. Lovely. She was fumbling around in her backpack.

"Hello," I whispered in her ear, making sure she could breathe my breath. I knew that always confused and dazzled her. She whipped around, glaring at me. That was a first. It didn't affect her at all. How strange.

"The answer is no," she spit out, her eyes flashing furiously.

"Aw, c'mon Bella! Don't be like that," I whined, but it just seemed to make her even more furious. If she was a vampire she'd be snarling and growling like crazy.

"I'm not Bella," she retorted, acid dripping in every word.

"Well, then who are you?" I was starting to get mad. All I wanted was her, and she refused, while being extremely rude.

"Isabella." She spun on her heels then, amazingly not stumbling and climbed into her truck. I did nothing to stop her, I was seething. As soon as she was gone, I realized I was the only one left, since my family now rode either in Emmett's Jeep or Rosalie's BMW. I strode quickly to my Volvo, yanked open the door and jumped in. I revved the engine and sped off, not caring whether or not I was speeding.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

As soon as I was out of Edward's sight I went to the dentist. I had an appointment, and I didn't want to be late. Jacob went to his home, he was exhausted. I would see the girls soon, and I knew they could keep themselves entertained for a while. I sped off in the direction of where the dentist office was, careful not to over-work my truck. When I got there, I parked and hopped out. I entered the building hearing a clang as the bells announced that someone entered or left.

"Isabella, Dr. Dave will be right with you," the assistant announced and I nodded in acknowledgment. I went to sit next to a beautiful blond…That was so pale…And her eyes were a liquid gold…A vampire. A vegetarian vampire. Interesting, why would she need to be here? The only seat that was available was next to her, so I reluctantly sat in the red stuffed chair.

"Hi, I'm Tanya!" She introduced herself, speaking as if she already knew me. She seemed friendly, so I decided I would let myself talk to her.

"Isabella. Um...You're a vampire?" I whispered the last part so low, only she could hear. Her eyes widened, but I quickly reassured her.

"Don't worry! No, yes I know your secret, but whatever. I was friends with a coven once." My voice betrayed my anger that was starting to wash over me again, and she didn't ask the name. I was glad.

"So, Isabella. I want to get to know you more! You know, since you seem to know everything important about me! Can I have your number?" I quickly scribbled down my cell phone and home number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She waved bye to me and I stared at her confused, until a few seconds later I heard Dr. Dave call, "Isabella? Your turn." I nodded to her and got up, following him.

As Dr. Dave was messing around with my teeth I thought about Tanya. She seemed friendly enough, and respected me. I decided to give her a try. Maybe she would replace Alice. Who knew? When I was done at the dentist's I left, feeling happy. My cell phone rang and I didn't recognize the number. I clicked the button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hi Isabella! Tanya here! Can you hang out tomorrow after school? I'm bringing along some of my friends so you can bring along your and we'll meet each other!" Her voice was thick with enthusiasm. It affected me instantly and I immediately replied, "Okay! See you then! Meet you…?" I trailed off, not knowing where to meet her.

"Starbucks?" She suggested.

"Sure! Bye Tanya!" I shut the phone off when she said her good-byes, and went home. I had another vampire in my life, and this one was extremely friendly. Rare, from what I've seen. I was glad I went to the dentist's today, and I would try my best to become her friend. I was anxious for tomorrow.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it?! Haha...Any guesses where this story is leading to?**

**Please Review!  
**


	8. Tanya's Discovery

**I AM SO SORRY! Haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoy this, and thanks Izzy!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! It means so much to me! Keep it up please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Boooo!**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

It was time to meet the new vampire, Tanya. She seemed very friendly, yet I wanted to be cautious. After all, Edward was friendly right? Yet he turned out to be a wicked person. I told Jake where I was going and who she was and what she was. He was reluctant to let me go, but Izzy convinced him, saying that she was really friendly. He was still doubtful, but is letting me go. At least he took more risks then Edward. I liked that. As I stepped in Starbucks, I immediately spotted her in a secluded corner, since she was the most beautiful person in this small room. She waved to me to get my attention, even though she had my full attention already. She had a coffee in front of her as a prop, and when I sat down in the chair across from her, she said, "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything! I didn't know what you liked and I was afraid that I might have gotten something you hated."

"It's okay, but since you're not going to drink that, can I have it?" As an answer to my joking question she slid the mug towards me and smiled at me.

"Are you okay? You seem reluctant, I mean, I understand fully. But you can trust me! And how did you know what I was? Did you know another one?" The questions spilled out of her mouth instantly, and it seemed like she couldn't stop.

"Yes, I am okay, I'm sorry that I seem reluctant, truthfully I am. I trust you, at least more than the other coven of vampires I know." I answered her, feeling angry by the end.

"Coven? How many? They can't be as big as the Volturi right?" She certainly had a lot of questions to ask.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to answer that question. It reminds me of them, and right now, I truly HATE them."

"Oh that's okay. Isabella, right? Ok, so are you going to tell me what happened? You don't have to."

"Yes, Tanya, it's Isabella, nice of you to remember," I smiled, "I'll tell you everything. You're someone I don't have to lie to completely. So there was this vampire and I was new in the school, we fell for each other, and started dating. I always thought he was my destiny, fate, whatever you want to call it, but sadly, a couple of months passed and his family left me. I was heartbroken and I didn't know what to do. They came back after a series of events, and we dated again. He was so sweet, and I loved him to death. But one unexpected moment, it was a weekend; he broke up with me, and broke my heart again. Now I hate his family, everything about them. I want to get revenge and my cousins and my boyfriend is helping me." I finished, and waited until she absorbed everything. It didn't take long, since she was a vampire after all.

Her strawberry blonde hair was swaying in the slight breeze that was blowing from the air conditioner above us. Her pale skin was smooth, and her golden eyes seemed light, despite the horrible story I just told her. Her full lips were in a pout as if she was upset, and she was resting her head on her delicate hands.

"Please don't tell me anything you don't want to, but, what's his name?" She asked. I internally cringed, and I decided that I didn't want to tell her as much as I trusted her.

"I'd prefer if we stayed away from the subject." She nodded, understanding, and I was grateful. She was someone I could trust completely with all my problems, and she still seemed friendly despite my whining.

"Thanks for telling me everything. I'm glad you could trust me, and I promise not to tell anyone about it. It's getting late though, and I think you have to go home, right?"

I looked towards the window and I saw that it was twilight. The sun – that was covered by clouds - was already going down, making the walls a shadowy purple. I nodded, and stood, precisely the same time she did.

"Thanks for listening Tanya. I'll see you?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" I grinned at her, and she smiled back at me. It was dazzling, but I quickly shook the trance off.

As I got in my truck – Tanya already sped off in her own car – I started thinking about my afternoon with her. It was wonderful, and I realized that I was looking forward to the next time I would see her. Strange…

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I waited anxiously for Tanya to come back from her Starbucks break; she told me she had a new friend. She was so busy thinking about what they could talk about that I didn't even get a glimpse of who it was. When she arrived I went to greet her with a hug and a kiss. She smiled at me, but the person in front of me… I couldn't hear her thoughts. What happened? I tried a little harder, and still… Nothing.

"Tanya? I can't… Hear you." She looked at me confused for a second, before shrugging it off.

"Are you sure? Let's talk to Carlisle and Alice." I followed her, and we were soon in Carlisle's office.

"Alice? You too!" I called out. A sudden movement to my right told me she was here, but standing as far away from me as possible.

_What does he want NOW? Yeah, I know you can hear me Eddie. Spit it out. It was a sudden decision, I couldn't see. _

_What could be wrong…?_

"I can't hear Tanya. I can't read her mind. It's blank. Just like…" I trailed off. But they knew who I was talking about.

"Tanya, who's your new friend?" Alice abruptly changed the subject.

"Isabella. She was real nice." Tanya replied simply, and I stiffened. Alice froze instantaneously, but Carlisle's eyes only hardened.

"What's wrong? Do you guys know her?" Tanya asked.

"ISABELLA?! BELLA?!" Alice shrieked. She was furious. No, more than furious. Tanya nodded slowly.

"Bella… I mean, Isabella… As she apparently likes to be called now was Edward's ex-human girlfriend. He dumped her for you." Carlisle explained, and she stiffened beside me. I turned to look at her, but her eyes were dark with fury. I didn't understand. Why was she furious?

"Isabella… You broke her heart TWICE for ME? How could you Edward? How could you…?" Her voice was dripping with venom, and a growl was starting to build in her chest.

"I loved you Tanya, but truthfully, now I want Bella back."

"IT'S ISABELLA! I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A!" She yelled at me. Carlisle was watching me with a worried look on her face. Alice would be crying now if she could. "She's a different person now! So don't you DARE call her Bella! Completely different." Tanya started snarling, and I looked behind me, slightly to the right. Alice wasn't there. I started slowly walking back – I could see a red haze starting to cloud Tanya's eyes.

"Edward, leave her alone. Get out, NOW." Carlisle commanded. Never have I heard him scream, but now he was yelling. I quickly obeyed, but Tanya had already left the room, she was somewhere in the forest, I could hear her tearing apart trees.

"So that's her new friend? Things should get interesting. She hates you right now you know? But I have a theory of why you can't hear her mind." Carlisle examined my face, looking for a reaction. The only thing that moved was my eyebrow, which went up in a questioning style.

"And your theory would be…?" I prompted when he didn't go on.

"I thought it would be obvious by now Edward," He sighed, "She hung out with Be- Isabella. You couldn't read Isabella's mind right? Maybe it extended and took over Tanya's mind too." I thought about this. It could happen, but no doubt B- _Isabella_ would not know of this. I wonder if she knew who Tanya was at all.

"That's an interesting theory. Alice? Did you hear?"

"Yes I heard, thank you for your concern."

_Why does he suddenly want Bella back? He shouldn't, and she would never take him back. I wouldn't. He broke her heart twice… Who does that?! Edward, I know you're listening. And you better not try anything with that nice Jacob kid. But the way Jake looks at her… OH NO! He can't be in love with her can he?_

_Edward… Life is complicated. Leave Tanya be for a few weeks, and you go try to fix your own problems. You've created enough to last for a couple of months. _

Carlisle and Alice thought too much. And that dog… He was in love with BELLA? My Bella?!

_Edward, she's not yours…_ My internal voice corrected me. I growled and ran. Ran far away, ran past the destruction sight Tanya had made, ran like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it? I'm sorry, I can't update that much. Something called 'life' is going on, and it's keeping me busy!**

**Please Review!  
**


	9. Bella's Discovery

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hmm... :P! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot.**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

"Jake! Stop… PLEASE…STOP!!" I managed to choke out between fits of laughter. Jake was, at the moment, tickling me to death.

"Attack!" I heard Em yell, and the three girls charged at Jacob, trying to make him budge, but he didn't move at all. I could feel the girls jumping, pushing, pulling, and tackling, but he still kept tickling me like nothing was happening. I felt a cold wind blow into the house, and I knew someone opened the door.

"Aw, c'mon Jake! Can't you leave some tickling for us? Oh, wait! You did! Come here Izzy!" I heard Seth complain, but when his eyes met Izzy's he was instantly the best buddy she would ever have. Like me, Izzy was on the floor, gasping for her breath, even though Seth just started tickling her. Em and Mim were having trouble on deciding who they should help first. Jared **(A/N: Yes, I know that Jared imprinted on Kim in reality, but whatever.)** and Embry didn't give them a chance to decide. Each attacked their own imprints, and now all the girls were trapped. Embry trapped Em with his knees, and she couldn't move. I managed to convince Jake to get off me, and the moment he did, so did the other three guys.

"That was fun!" The guys exclaimed while us girls just glared at them. We spun around on our heels and turned to go to our rooms, but we were stopped. But what stopped us wasn't the guys; it was a knock on the door. Three quick raps and a soft voice called, "Isabella?"

I gasped, I knew that voice! Tanya! Why was she here? I shooed the werewolves out, and they ran into the forest once they got a whiff of who was at the door. They shot out of the house, but not before they pecked us on the cheeks. In a matter of seconds, the house was quiet again. I walked to the door and turned the brass handle. In front of me, standing awkwardly was Tanya. She looked vulnerable, so I wondered what happened and why she was here. She didn't seem very happy, but she was thoughtful. Her mind was far away, and I quickly invited her in. That snapped her out of her thoughts and she started saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I know you're friends with werewolves, but this is important, and I'm not sure you know, and I want to make sure you do know because it's important, but I don't want you to think that I was tricking you or trying to hurt you in any way, I didn't know, I just figured out a few hours ago, and I don't want this to ruin our friendship because you truly are a great person, so please forgive me, I'm so sorr-,"

"WHOA! Hold up sistah! You gotta stop blabbing nonsense! Tanya, please explain with details and what you think is so wrong." Mim told her. Tanya took a deep breath before starting her story, and it turned out to be very long.

"Edward was the one who broke your heart twice, right?" She asked, and I gasped. Outside I heard a howl, but I couldn't even pay attention to that. The only way that she could possible know is if she… Knew Edward.

_Tanya knew Edward._

Noticing that I wasn't going to respond she continued.

"It's okay, but I'm really sorry. He's going out with me, and he said that he dumped you for me. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend back then. Then about 2 hours ago, after we left Starbucks, and after I arrived at their house, Edward discovered that he couldn't read my mind. Carlisle came up with the theory that is; Edward can't read my mind because of you. Your shield somehow is protecting my own mind, and because of that, Edward can't read it.

"I just wanted you to know; that I had no intention to hurt you in any way, and that I am truly sorry if I have hurt you. I want us to be friends, and trust me I'm furious with Edward. He's so heartless. Please forgive me." Tanya was whispering by the end, and I could barely make out what she was saying. I had to lean towards her to hear what she was saying, and Izzy, Mim, and Em did the same. I hugged Tanya. And she hugged me back. Of course I believed her, and I knew that she was telling the truth because there was nothing but honesty in her eyes. Now that I knew she was furious, I could see the emotion in her eyes. They were black with rage, and it had an angry spark to it.

"Thank you. I appreciate that you like me enough that you would tell me these things. No, I'm not mad at you at all; in fact, I think I'm even angrier with Edward. I'm glad that you're the one that I lost Edward to, it if was someone else I don't think I could ever live with myself. I know you're a good person. Thank you Tanya." I stepped out of her embrace, and looked towards the forest. I missed Jake's warmth, but I couldn't complain. I was freezing after being in Tanya's arms for so long.

"Jake, you have to come back. Tanya will be hanging out with us for a long time." Jake obeyed me instantly, and I hugged him. He was back in his human form, and warmed me up. Even though I knew Tanya's scent drove him crazy because of its sweetness and vice-versa, they were both smiling as if they were best friends. I loved them both for it. They were both so sweet, and they would both do anything to make me happy. I had such great friends, and I was unbelievably lucky. Now, what would happen to Tanya and Edward? I voiced my question aloud and Tanya answered immediately. I made her repeat it because I could barely hear her over Jake's growling. It was an automatic reaction whenever Edward was mentioned.

"I don't know. I'm going to abandon him that's for sure. Can I crash here?"

"Yeah, sure, you can stay in the cramped up guest room. Oh wait, we don't have one. Can you handle the couch? Oh, wait, you don't need to sleep! Sorry, it's hard to remember when you're with someone who is almost always too exhausted to do anything!" I nudged Jake. Jacob threw his hands up in the air in a surrender gesture.

"Just kidding, you big doofus!"

"Yeah, 'cause you know you love me!"

"Don't brag, mister." I couldn't keep a straight face, and ended up on the floor again, laughing.

"Okay, Jake, that one wasn't your fault. Who laughs at their own joke?" Izzy asked. She crossed her arms and looked at me with a disapproving expression on her face.

"Um, maybe… Bella?" Mim answered her. Izzy kicked her in the shin and I heard Mim start cursing under her breath.

"Sorry about that. So, you in Tanya?" I asked once I got up from the floor and brushed myself off.

"Definitely." Tanya said, and for the rest of the day we all talked about what Edward　will do since Tanya was leaving him. We all cramped up in my living room, but Jake had to spread out on the floor. His body nearly covered up all of it, he was so BIG.

At one point I heard Em say that he should give up on girls for a while. We all laughed and agreed.

I vaguely remember going to bed, but when I was slipping under the covers and thought came to my head, and I didn't know what to think of it.

_I miss Alice._

_

* * *

_

_Edward's POV_

I didn't pay attention to where I was going; I tried to clear my head out instead. I felt the wind whipping my face and blowing through my hair. I hunted until I overfed myself, but nothing could keep the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach away for long. I knew that Tanya would either take my side, or Bella's, but from her reaction she was definitely going to take Bella's. That meant I was free, single, whatever you want to call it. I haven't been doing very well with girls in the past few months. Maybe Bella's bad luck rubbed off on me. That sucks. I no longer loved Bella; everything bad that happened always involved her. I just lost my girlfriend, my family hated me, and I was pretty much a loner. Nice life, huh? These are the one of the many times where I wish I could just die, and no one could stop me. I suddenly came to a stop, not because I felt like it, but because Emmett came crashing into me.

"You aren't running away because of girl problems are you?" He teased, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Get off of me Emmett!" I yelled. I rolled over and Emmett was forced to get off or be squished. After brushing dirt off of his clothes he said, "Dude, fix your own problems. You've seriously changed." And then I was alone once more.

_Fix your own problems… But how?_ Again with the internal voice! When would it stop! I just wanted it to end! And possibly, all my other problems to end! The only way I could fix my problems was if I could get close to my family again. I knew Esme would be the easiest to convince to forgive me, but-

_You broke her heart by breaking Bella's. Now you broke Tanya's too. Wait until she hears about that. Do you think she'll really be that forgiving Eddie?_

Enough with the voice! It keeps contradicting my plans, but it had a point. She was pretty heartbroken that I broke her family apart. Who to start with then? Rosalie? No. Alice? Never. Jasper…? Yes! Jasper didn't care much for Bella, and I did nothing really to hurt him.

_But you hurt Alice. That hurts him. Wrong choice._

Then WHO? Who should I choose? Emmett? Definitely not! He would take Bella's side in an instant. That left only one person, Carlisle.

_You broke Esme's he-_

SHUT UP! SHUT. UP. He's the easiest to talk to, and I will trust on his self-control that he won't be enraged when I talk to him. He never has been mad, so why now? He was surely the best person for me to talk to first.

_Fine. Do whatever you want._

Thank you! Are you finally going away now? GOOD. Leave me alone. I knew that talking to Carlisle would at least soften up Esme. Yes, that is the best idea I've had so far. But what should I do? All I needed was his trust back.

_And that's the hardest thing to earn._

Damn you voice.

* * *

**HEHEHEHE! I love the voice! Cuz it's just so cool!**

**Please Review!  
**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT A/N!!!**

**_I've changed my profile name to .Crazy!!! So if you wanna PM me or something go to that name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Peace_**


	11. Bella's Question, Edward's Answer

**Thank you so much guys! In the beginning of this story, not a lot of people read it, and now... I'm just SO HAPPY! Oh, I got my first flame. LOL. It was from someone who was fully TEAM EDWARD (but the reviewer was anon so I couldn't reply) and to be honest... I laughed. While on the school bus (checking on my iPod) and the person next to me looked at my like I was crazy. Yeah, um, I think I'll post it up so you can all see it. BTW, people if you haven't figured it out yet, THIS IS A TEAM JACOB STORY!**

_**From: Team_EDWARD ()**_

OMG! THIS IS THE WORST STORY I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE HOW CAN U  
WRITE THIS **! I SHOULD SUE U FOR BEING A HORRIBLE WRITTER! I U R PLANING ON  
BECOMING A WRITTER DO US ALL A FAVOR A DONT BE A WRITTER BECAUSE FOR YOUR INFO  
U SUCK AT WRITTING STORIES U ** SON OF A **!GO TO HELL AND ROT IN IT NEVER  
CONSIDER WRITTING DAT BAD OF STORIES ON FANFICTION.I LOVE TWILIGHT BUT HOW CAN  
U WRITE SOMETHING SO AWFUL IF U READ ALL THE BOOKS U CAN SEE EDWARD AND BELLA  
LOVE EACH OTHER AND HE DOES NOT LIKE TANYA!EVEN MY DOG KNOWS THAT U DIMWITTED  
ANIMAL!GOD IF U READ OTHER FANFICTIONS U CAN SEE EDWARD AND BELLA LOVE EACH  
OTHER VERY MUCH!

P.S DID I MENTION GO TO HELL!

**Isn't it somehow funny??? Okay, I have probs LOL. And yes I have read all the Twilight books, and I know E + B = Pure Love BUT this is FANFIC PEOPLES! For all I know, I could put an atomic bomb and kill everyone!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

As I woke up to Jake jumping on my bed, the first thought that came to my mind was the last one I thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

_I miss Alice._

I knew that I had to somehow befriend her, while still keeping my distance from Edward. Maybe I could get the Cullens – apart from Edward – to take my side instead of his. I knew that the way I treated Alice before I left them was horrible, and I _felt_ horrible about it. I had to make it up to her somehow! I just didn't know how. The most I came up with in the last few seconds was to just say sorry. Surely my actions weren't that bad! Okay, it was. But there has to be a way to make it up to her! Think, think, think Bella! What did Alice like the most and she loved to do it? Shop. Dress me up like a Barbie.

That's it! I'd go shopping with her, and let her spend as much money as she wanted to on me! And then she could give me a make-over! Torture to me, but at least she'd be happy and hopefully, forgive me. After all, I was not going to suffer through everything just for her to go on and stay mad at me.

"C'mon Bells! Wake UP! What's the plan for today?! Find ways to torture Edward?" Jacob started yelling. He was still breathing normally, even though he was jumping up and down for quite a while now. My purple bed covers were all crumpled, thanks to Jake. I got up and shooed him away from my bed before getting jeans and a cute blue blouse. That's when a thought occurred to me. Wouldn't it be nice of me to wear something Alice bought me?

Of course! I reluctantly opened the door that held tons of clothing. I got out the most normal looking jeans I could find, but it was still tight. I remember Alice saying that it made my legs look good. Yeah, right. Next I got out a spaghetti strap top that was made out of silk. It was smooth and cool, but the lightning flash from my right shoulder to my left hip added and edge to it. Might as well just wear it, at least it would (hopefully) bring my friend back. Not that my life was terrible without her or anything. I just missed her and her random shopping sprees. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into my 'Alice clothes'. I didn't look _that_ bad. I ran my fingers through my hair to make it look like I didn't just get out of bed.

When I was downstairs Jake was already waiting for me, a bowl of cheerios in his hands. He gave the bowl and a spoon to me, and I quietly thanked him. I started telling him that I wanted Alice's friendship back when he really _looked_ at me.

"What?" I asked cautiously. A grin started creeping up his face until it was so wide I thought his face was going to split in half.

"You look… Well…" He trailed off.

"Bad? Horrible?" I prodded.

"No… You look…_ Beautiful._" He said, but his face distorted into something I couldn't recognize.

"Jake? Oh, c'mon! You're lying! You weren't going to say 'beautiful', were you?" I accused him.

"Well…" Again with the trailing off! Jeez. I heard some stomping coming from the direction of the stairs, and I whirled around to see who was coming down the stairs. Charlie was already gone, so it must've been one of the girls.

"He meant you look-," Izzy started.

"WHOA! Mamma Mia! What-," Em interrupted, but Mim interrupted her.

"Oh my gosh! What HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Do I l really look that bad guys? Is it destroying your eyesight?" I sighed. I started to go towards the stairs, but in a few seconds I bumped into something.

"Move Jake. I'm ugly." He grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me.

"No. That's not true! You look, well, actually, Bella, you look, don't take this in the wrong way or anything, but you look…Um…" I was going to punch him soon if he kept trailing off like that.

"Spit it out! Jake, you'll eventually have to tell her!" Izzy yelled at him.

"Please, just say it Jake. I won't take it to my heart." I pleaded.

"Welll……. You look kinda… Wait… Not kinda… You look _sexy_."

WAIT. DID I JUST HEAR HIM RIGHT?! Did Jake just call me sexy? Wow, maybe I should start wearing the clothes Alice bought me more often. Seriously! If I was going to get this kind of response from the man I love... This was so cool! Now I have a bigger reason to actually start liking to go shopping with Alice! Thank you! Thanks so much Alice! I love you for it! Not that I didn't love you before! But, you know what I mean! I was so happy and joyful right now it unbelievable! I felt like my heart was going to swell and burst with pride. And just because of one compliment! Man, I have problems! I have got to calm down!

"Finally! That took you a while Jake!" Izzy complained.

"Well, not my fault really. I just needed a little push and... Some courage."

"You mean A LOT of courage, don't you?" Em corrected him.

"Stop being so evil, Em." Mim told her.

"Guys, c'mon! At least he said it! Instead of arguing, you should be whooping!" I told them, a huge smiled plastered across my face. I reached up and kissed Jake, and he responded right back. How I loved this werewolf. I smiled.

"Don't you dare change your clothes Bella!" He told me.

"Of course not!" I said, my face mocking horror. We all laughed. "So, are we still doing the plan? Or the part I told you at least."

"Of course, love. Anything for you! When should we get started? Soon, hopefully." Soon? I thought he hated them. Was he bluffing? Or is he bluffing right now?! It was hard to tell with Jake. He was always easy going.

"Soon? I thought you hated them!" I repeated my thoughts aloud.

"Yeah, but anyone can tell that you don't hate everyone aside from Edward. So, I know that you still love everyone. Except for Edward. I'd do anything to make you happy Bella." He looked at me earnestly, and I could see honesty raiding out of his dark brown eyes.

"Thank you Jake. I love you." I said, my eyes staring into the depths of his. I entwined my fingers with his, and he bent down to whisper in my ear, "I love you too."

A throat cleared from somewhere in the room.

"Sorry to break the romantic scene and all, but seriously. Bella, you still haven't told us the plan you're talking about. Ya got to clue us in what's going on girl!" Izzy's voice broke us from our trance. Our own little world. Jake put his arm around my shoulders as I turned to face the three girls.

"I'm planning to befriend Alice again, and probably the whole Cullen family. I mean, I only hate Edward right? So why not make as many allies as I can?" I explained to them. They all agreed.

"And how do you plan to start talking to her again? You have no classes with her, and you won't sit next to her at lunch because Edward is always at her table… So when's the time?" Mim asked. I had a little trick up my sleeve that only Jake knew about, and I made sure to make him promise that he would not tell anyone. It was a surprise, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"You'll see! I have a surprise for you guys! And Alice, of course! And since Jake is in it, there's no way she's going to be able to see what I'm planning!" I gleefully told them. I grinned, and they all grinned knowingly at me, even though they were still clueless.

For the rest of the day we just talked and hung out. Jared and Embry came over sometime in the afternoon, and we all played Twister. When Seth arrived, we paired up into teams – each werewolf with his imprint – and played Monopoly. Jared and Mim won, followed closely by Jake and me. When they all went home again I went to sleep, knowing that the following day would be very long. And full of surprises.

---- The Next Day (Monday) ----

I woke up once again to Jake jumping on my bed. I think I should get used to it considering he doesn't seem like he's going to stop waking me up like this everyday. I smiled at him and once again kicked him out of my room. I got out another pair of skinny jeans and a tank top that hugged all of my curves. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before going downstairs to be greeted by a pair of staring eyes and a bowl of cheerios.

"Stop staring, you really have to get used to this Jake." I whined to him when he didn't move at all, and I nearly had to tug my bowl out of his huge hands.

"S-Sorry Bella! But you just look-," He started to say, but was sadly interrupted by none other than Izzy.

"A-ma-zing!" She dragged out the word dramatically. "I love you outfit today! Is today the day you're going to make your move?"

I nodded while chewing Cheerios. Clomping noises came from the stairs and I saw Charlie. He didn't look that surprised to see Jake with me in this early in the morning. Again. As Jake has been doing for the past 2 weeks now.

"Mornin' people." He said as he walked to get his cereal.

"Morning dad." I answered politely. After breakfast we all headed towards the school. The day passed in a blur, and the only thing I remember was Jake trying to get me out of my trance. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about what Alice would say to my plan. Finally – after what seemed like forever, but in fact, were only a few hours – the lunch bell rang. Jake and I ran to the cafeteria and we arrived before anyone else. That's the first time we ever did that. A few seconds later people came pilling in from the doors. I soon spotted the Cullen family moving together and trying not to look directly at people.

"Are you sure about this Bella? Actually, no. Forget I said that." Jake whispered. I ignored him. As all the Cullens sat down at their usual table – which was in a secluded corner where no one seemed to sit at – with their usual props in front of them I got up and started walking towards them. Alice looked at me, and pointed. All the Cullens turned their heads towards me, and I almost chickened out when Edward narrowed his eyes at me. When I finally got to their table, no one spoke.

I broke the silence by saying a simple, "Hi!"

Everyone mumbled something back, but I only seemed to pick out Alice's 'hi' back. Her usual giddiness that was usually so contagious was nowhere to be heard or seen. She actually looked _dull_. Is that even possible for _Alice Cullen_?

"What do you want Bella?" Edward snarled at me. I ignored him completely.

"Alice, will you be my friend again? Along with you Rose? And Emmett? And Jasper? Only if you guys want to be my friends again though." I saw their eyes quickly dart towards Edward, apparently they noticed that I didn't say Edward's name.

"Is this a trick?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I really do want to be your friend again. But I understand if you guys don't want to be mine." That's when Edward snapped.

"You lying backstabbing piece of crap! I can't believe you! You abandon my family, then ask to be their friends again?! You're a terrible, horrible, person! And you'll never be good enough for us! You know what? Why don't you just _die_? Yeah, I think that's the best idea I've ever had. And trust me; I've had a lot of ideas."

Okay, I won't lie. That stung. A lot.

"She won't just die because I won't let you kill her Edward. And don't say you weren't planning to do that. Because remember, I can see the future. _Don't even think about it._" Alice threatened. Wait.

_Edward was planning to kill me?_

"Yes, I was dog." Edward answered Jake's thoughts. For some reason, the cafeteria was unusually quiet. I looked around and saw that the Cullens, Jake, and I were the only ones left. A quick movement to my right, and I saw Jake. I just ran towards him, running as if I could escape Edward's words. Jake and I were soon out of there.

* * *

**A tiny cliffy? LOL.**

**Please Review! (Flames are welcome! HAHA! I'm going to laugh though. :P)  
**


	12. Crazed Highness

**OMG! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW MOON PREVIEW!!?!?!?!?!? I LOOOOOOOOOOOVED IT! Taylor looks so freaking hot! AWESOME! What did you guys think of it?!?!?!? The minute I saw it, I started hyperventilating. Then I spazzed out, and my other friend watched it and she started spazzing with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating sooner, and yes the message above WAS written a looong time ago! I loved the sneak preview from Comic-Con! TAYLOR TAKES HIS SHIRT OFF WOO!!! I really won't be able to update anymore after this (MOST LIKELY) until my school starts again. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Edward's POV_

I decided to make my move today. I would ask my family to accompany me to the amusement park I knew they all loved. I heard soft footsteps first before seeing Esme walk slowly in.

"Hey, Esme." I said, measuring her reactions carefully. She had none. She just looked at me.

"Yes Edward?" Was her response, and the kindness in her eyes wasn't there. I could just detect a tiny glint of warmth.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Crazed Highness with me. The rest of the family can come along too." I smiled the crooked grin that I knew she couldn't resist. I was right, she smiled right back at me and said, "I'll give them your message, and I will come."

"Thanks Esme!" I called after her retreating footsteps that no human could hear. I ran out of the house to hunt, for the burning thirst was about to kill me.

* * *

_Esme's POV_

As soon as I found Carlisle, I called the others in. I knew Edward was out hunting, his eyes were pitch black a few minutes ago.

"Edward wants us to go to Crazed Highness with him today! C'mon, just give him a chance!" I whined to them. Even though I knew that they would do almost anything for me, this was something that I would have to end up begging to get.

"Why? Has he changed at all?!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, c'mon! Rosalie, you wanted to go on that awesome roller-coaster with me right?" Emmett raised his eyebrows at her. I scoffed.

"Fine, I'll go." Rosalie grudgingly gave in. Emmett slapped her on the back, and she turned to glare at him when it messed up some of her hair. He quickly backed away.

"I'm only going because Rose is. Jasper?" Alice agreed, with a glare out the window.

"Of course, I'll go anywhere you go, love." Jasper smiled sweetly at her. Alice went to hug him tightly.

"I guess it's all set then. We'll tell him when he comes back from hunting." Carlisle announced. The room was suddenly empty.

"I love you Carlisle." I whispered.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Jake! Let's go to Crazed Highness today! I REALLY want to go on that roller-coaster! And you give me courage, I was always too cowardly. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah! C'mon, please Jake?" Izzy begged.

"Oh, fine. Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"Right here buddy!" Seth called out as he tackled Jake. They both went crashing into a tree that fell over with the contact. "Oopsies! Sorry Bella, we're destroying your property." Seth apologized.

I waved a hand at him telling him that is was okay and that Charlie wouldn't mind. It was just a tree in the middle of the forest that was located in the back of my yard anyway. Jared went over to hug Mim before pulling Seth and Jake up. Embry then tackled Jared, sending all of them crashing down once again. I burst out laughing at their position. Embry's was sitting on all of them, but Jake's feet were right up next to Jared's face, which was squished between Jake's feet and Seth's butt.

"Don't turn your head Jared!" Mim yelled, but it was too late. Jared turned his head to his right, and saw that Seth's butt was right there.

"Aw, GROSS man! Get off Embry!" He yelled. Embry slowly slid off of them, laughing with us girls. Jake started chuckling so hard that he nearly choked. I had to thump on his back multiple times before he could speak again.

"Okay, let's go to Crazed Highness!" He shouted, and we all piled into one car, and two motorcycles. Jake and I were on his black one, and Jared and Mim were on mine. Em and Embry just got into Jake's Volkswagen. As Jake kicked off, we all shouted out loud, laughing and giggling like the kids we were in our hearts.

A while later we were parking in the Crazed Highness' huge parking lot. For some reason, there were barely any cars in the parking lot. We just ran towards the ticket booth and bought us all tickets. We headed straight towards the Madness Rage roller-coaster, the biggest, and scariest roller-coaster in the park. It was strange as we were walking, we could barely see anyone. No one was here. That was strange because Crazed Highness was the best amusement park near Forks.

"Where's everyone?" I asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged.

"We have the park to ourselves! SWEE-," Embry started yelling, but he suddenly cut off and a growl built in his chest. He was glaring at something, as were the other werewolves.

"What's wrong guys?" I stopped running, since everyone else did, and I just realized that I have amazingly not tripped yet.

"Cullens," Seth snarled. He pointed with a shaking finger, his face become red with fury.

"Guys, back away." I told my cousins. They did as I warned them, and we all looked back and forth between our beloved and the Cullens which we could now see. Suddenly, all of them were looking at us. Edward, Alice, Esme, _everyone._

"What?" I asked cautiously. For some reason, Jake and Edward were facing each other, a few feet behind from where I was. Why did they move so suddenly? Oh, right. To not hurt anyone they cared about.

"No! Stop this at once!" Esme yelled out to Edward, her face actually looking somewhat furious. She looked extremely terrifying, maybe because this was the first time I've ever seen her _this_ mad. Everyone was now stalking towards each other. But my attention was only on Jake and Edward. I never knew it would come down to this, on a pretty day – for Forks anyway – in an amusement park. I didn't want this day to end like this so I started to go towards the space between them.

They were slowly inching forward, slowly decreasing the air between them with each step. It was like it was in slow-mo, but Em shouted, "You guys have to stop! Please!"

"You can't do this!" Mim cried out.

"Edward! Stop it!" Alice said, then she suddenly gasped as her face went blank; she was having a vision. Her lower lip started trembling as she came out of her trance, and she just crumpled to the ground. Carlisle was quickly asking her questions, but she wouldn't say a word.

Emmett growled at Edward, but he didn't move, and held back Rose as she tried to make her way towards Edward. Seth was holding back Jared and Embry as best as he could, and finally Embry and Jared were calm enough to hold back on their own. Now, Jacob and Edward stopped, a few yards in between them. They had to stop this. If it would come down to a fight…

I remember Edward telling me that when he fought or hunted, he would immediately give in to his senses, meaning that he would smell my blood and kill me. That wouldn't be very nice for me. And it would break Jacob's heart, who would probably jump in front of me, before Edward could even get to me. This was insane.

I heard Alice, and whipped around as she started whispering something so fast to Carlisle, I couldn't make out the words. I just saw her lips move at a blurring pace, and Carlisle just kept nodding his head. By now, every werewolf and vampire was looking at Alice. I heard a sob escape from Izzy's chest, and she was on the ground crying.

"Bella, p-please s-st-stop them! I-I c-can't take t-this anym-anymore." She begged me. I wanted to comfort her, but the only way I could do that was to stop the fighting. But I couldn't do anything about it. I motioned for Em and Mim to comfort her as best they can, but they just shrugged at me when they hugged Izzy and told her it would be alright. Izzy sobbed even harder after that, and Mim broke down along with her. Why did it have to be this day? I just wanted to enjoy myself!

By now, Alice was done telling everyone about her vision – in full detail most likely- and Carlisle was watching me.

"What did she see?" I cried out desperately. I needed to know what she saw because I had a pretty good guess it was about me. That is, if everyone was looking at me was any indication. I was right, obviously.

"You're going to be clumsy as usual and…" He trailed off. No one spoke up, because no one could tell me. Was I going to die this time? I began to get very nervous, mostly because Jake's eyes were burning on the back of my neck. When I looked into his eyes, they were full of guilt. Why? What did he do? Then he whipped around as Edward grinded his foot into the ground. Everyone was watching them intensely. I guess just the humans didn't know what was going to happen. Even though I had slow reflexes comparing to the rest of them, I still had reflexes. And stupidity.

Which was exactly why when Edward and Jake lunged for each other, my reflex was to start walking towards them. But at that precise moment, I tripped. And both of their hard bodies crashed into my own, probably crushing all my bones. The pain was tremendous and I could vaguely make out several voices yelling my name. Something wet was falling on my neck. Tears?

"I'm so sorry Bella…" Jake kept repeating. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"_You guys are so stupid! You heard and in Edward's case, SAW my vision! Why did you do it?!_" Alice yelled at them. Emmett was holding Rosalie from tackling Edward, who was now bending over me. His face was guilty, and Carlisle's hands were examining my body which felt like it was broken into a million pieces. Jasper was trying to calm everyone down, but since he could feel my pain, he was already trying very hard to keep my pain from everyone else. Esme was sobbing uncontrollably, and Izzy, Mim, and Em were in a state of shock. None of them could move, much less make a sound. Seth and Jared were trying to comfort their imprints, but failing miserably. Embry was now copying Seth and epically failing too.

"Oh, my God! What happened?! BELLA?!" I heard Tanya's voice in the distance. Then, everything became too much. The pain, the noises, all came crashing down on me and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was, "Bella, please don't die."

_Edward's idea became true. Am I dying?_

_

* * *

_

**Remember, ENJOY THIS UPDATE, cuz I might not update in a LOOONG TIME!!**

**Please Review!  
**


	13. Call 911!

**Okay, so I know I told you guys I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I couldn't resist this one! Also, some people were wondering if that was the end of the story, and I'm just here to tell them that NO IT'S NOT!! There's still some chapters to go, so stick around!!**

**Also, thanks to my secret beta IZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Stephenie Meyer does!**

**

* * *

**_Jacob's POV_

The minute I felt the impact of my body against something that wasn't hard or cold, grief took over me. I heard Alice's vision, but I was too enraged to care. But what a mistake that was. Why? Why Bella? The innocent human being who I was so deeply in love with, and the reason that I was fighting Edward. Why her? Those were the only question running through my mind over and over again. When I saw her body at my feet, I immediately got on my knees and started sobbing.

"CALL 911 NOW!" Izzy yelled.

I heard more than saw Esme whip out her cell phone and dial.

"Hello? We need an ambulance RIGHT NOW at Crazed Highness. A girl was almost crushed to death. Please HURRY!" She spoke urgently.

Edward was still glaring at me, like this was my entire fault. And it partly was. I could've stopped this from happening, but me being the dope I was, I didn't.  
_Oh, Bella, please don't die…_

"Move, mutt," Edward snarled, and when I didn't move, he pushed me. I couldn't fight him back, so I just rolled on the ground and kept sobbing.

"She's still breathing, shallow and quick, but breathing." Edward announced. That's when everything clicked, I had to save her.

I started pumping her chest after removing Edward from her side.

_One, two, three, four…_

Breathe in, put my mouth on hers, and breathe out.

I continued this until I heard the sirens next to us.

"Sir, we need you to move please." A deep voice told me as he approached Bella's body. I instantly got out of the way, so the could pick her up and put her on a stretcher.

"We need someone to explain what happened here while going back to the hospital." A woman called out, and Carlisle raised his hand.

"I'm going, I work there, so I'll explain. Everyone, go back to the house." He commanded. Everyone was silent as we obeyed him. From my peripheral vision, I saw him climb in the ambulance as they whisked away Bella. I watched the red and white car drive off into the distance. _Please don't let Bella die…_

_

* * *

__Carlisle__'s POV_

"Sir, you are a doctor?"

"Doctor Cullen," I responded calmly. Everyone went silent.

"_The_ Dr. Cullen?" A woman asked me. I nodded in response. "Sir, you're amazing! You've saved numerous lives, and healed people that we thought were impossible to survive!"

I smiled generously, then my face became serious again as I glanced at Bella. Everyone became silent once again.

"What happened? She wasn't even on a ride!"

"We're not really sure, she just told us to look somewhere else, and everyone did. Next thing we knew, she was on the ground all broken. May I examine her?" They all nodded.

I carefully touched her and saw what bones were broken, and which weren't. Six ribs, her right leg, her left ankle, her left shoulder, her right arm, and a bone in her neck were all broken. Thank God that her spine wasn't, or that the bone in her neck, which would paralyze her if it broke, wasn't broken. Her heart was very weak at the moment though.

"Hang in there Bella, you'll live. You have to, for numerous people." I whispered. I noticed her fingers, and saw that 3 out of ten were broken.

"Her whole body is nearly broken." I announced. I told them all the bones that were, and how she was lucky to not be paralyzed. "She also might have a concussion, but she'll be okay. Look, we're here, but if she doesn't get treated right away, there's no chance for her to live."

The doors opened, and Bella was once again whisked away into the white building. I followed them, but called my family first. They picked it up on the first ring.

"Carlisle?" Emmett said.

"Yes, I've examined her, and it turns out her body is pretty much all broken. She's not paralyzed though, and if they don't treat her immediately, she will die." I spoke quickly, knowing that everyone could hear me. I heard sobbing in the background. Then I heard Rosalie say – probably trying to lighten up the mood -, "Wow, Em, I can't believe you're actually being serious for once."

I hung up the phone as Edward started shouting swear words at her.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"Rosalie, this is serious. Don't even think about making stupid freaking jokes when someone is DYING. She's lucky she's not DEAD." I yelled at her.

"Well, FYI, you KNEW it was going to happen, but you were stupid and did it anyway!" She shrieked.

"Well, that's too bad! It's not MY FAULT the stupid MUTT didn't stop me! You knew I was bloodthirsty! I was READY for battle!" I screamed as I pointed my index finger towards the dog.

"I was TRYING to protect Bella! Unlike you, I'm not a mind-reader, so Alice could've been playing with my head for all I know!" Jacob argued.

"Please! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" Esme yelled. When I opened my mouth to argue, she held up her right hand and glared at me.

"Pink room, with a pile of burnt CDs." Was all she said. I narrowed my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I dared.

"She would Edward." Alice said as she came into the room. "Don't doubt her."

I quickly shut up, along with Rose and Jacob. Emmett stood quietly through the whole thing, and that was a first. He finally spoke up.

"So what do we do while we wait for Bella to recover? I mean, it's a bit pointless to visit the hospital since she would be in the ER the whole time, with no visitors allowed."

As Alice came out of her vision, she said, "Carlisle will call when she is good enough for us to visit her." She turned to glare at me. "But I won't let you in, fight me if you want, there's no way you're going inside that room."

"Fine, like I care. She could die." I snarled. Alice lunged for me, but Jasper was suddenly there, holding her back.

"Don't Ali, you'll regret it." He spoke softly in her ear.  
_  
Yeah right, no one would regret punching him in the face. Yes, I know you're listening EDDIE. Lalalalala…_  
_  
How dare he yell at me! I was just trying to lighten the mood._  
_  
Wow, this family is breaking apart. None of my jokes could cure this._  
_  
Please call soon Carlisle… Please._  
_  
Argh! Too many emotions to handle. Can't even feel my own!_  
_  
Bella..Bella.. Please don't die. I need you. Please don't die._

"Will you guys please shut your thoughts up?!" I yelled. "Alice, don't you EVER call me Eddie again! Rose, don't even start with me again. Yes Emmett, NONE of your jokes will save this family from falling apart. I don't think Carlisle will be calling anytime soon. Jasper, be a MAN and calm us all! And you… MUTT, quit repeating your thoughts, or are you so stupid you can't even think anything else?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Esme cried. "You have no right to speak to any of us that way!"

Emmett walked to hug Esme, but she was already out of the house.

"Hey, Edward. This is all your fault, you know? You made it, you fix it." Emmett said, his voice dead serious. "Let's go Rose." Rosalie took his hand and they ran out of our house, to who knows where.

"Carlisle will call sometime tomorrow. C'mon Jaz, I don't want to be in the same room as him. Do you want to come Jacob?" Alice asked. Jacob nodded his head and followed them out the door.

"Whatever. This stupid family is worthless. Blaming it all on me." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I could only feel pain. Throbbing merciless pain. I felt people poking, prodding, examining me, but my eyelids felt too heavy to open.

"She's conscious!" Someone yelled next to me.

"Bella? Can you speak? It's me, Carlisle." Of course, I could pick out a vampire's voice a mile away.

"Yes." I told him, but I choked a bit and coughed up blood.

"Nevermind, don't speak. Bella, you're going to be fine, but we have to fix your body okay? You're literally broken all over, and we need you to be unconscious so we're going to inject a liquid in you, okay? Don't worry Bella. I'll take care of you." I felt a sting on my arm, and everything went black.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I ran along side Alice and Jasper, ignoring their horrible sweet smell.

"Thank you, you know, for accepting me this way." I told them, avoiding their looks. I saw Alice smile and Jasper nod though.

"It's not your fault. And you're right, I could've been messing with your head, but it sucks that I wasn't."

"Ahh… Finally, I'm free from the emotions!" Jasper cried out in pure bliss. I chuckled.

"What's so funny? You're not the one feeling anger, grief, frustration, and worry all at the same time!" Jasper sighed.

"Aw, honey, thanks for putting up with it." Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek. A pang of grief ran through me at the thought of not being able to do that to Bella if she died. And guess what? I'm leaving her fate to some doctors. Ha! I saw Jasper wince.

"Sorry." I apologized instantly. He smiled weakly at me.

"It's okay, that was nothing compared to a few minutes ago." Jasper gave me a slight grin, then looked back to where he was running.

* * *

_Bella's POV_ _----Lots of hours later----_

I groaned, but instantly regretted it when my throat stung. "Bella? Are you awake?"

I nodded my head, and it still hurt, but it was still painful. However, it was less painful than speaking.

"You have… Well, I would say some, but there's a lot of people waiting to visit you." Carlisle grinned at me. "Guys, you can enter!" He called out to the door.  
Instantly the door opened, and a bunch of people came striding through the door. I did notice one missing from the family though. Edward Cullen. How typical.

"Bella! Are you okay? Does it hurt? How are you? Do you feel better? Can I get you anything? Can you even speak?" Jacob's mouth was shooting questions at me.

"I.. Can't… Talk… That much." I coughed.

"Okay, don't talk. At ALL." Izzy told me. Em and Mim nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey Bella… I'm sorry about all this." Seth looked concerned.

"Oh, and that you had to put up with HOURS of endless torture in this hospital." Embry piped in. I smiled weakly at him in return.

"That's the spirit Bella! Smile like you've never smiled before! Comprende?" Jared said.

"Aw, Bella, don't worry, stop looking around for Edward, he's not coming!" Alice told me. I sighed and relaxed.

"Oh, you don't have to be that mean and actually show it!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh, shut up Emmett! Let her relax for a while." Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Finally! Some nice, happy feelings! Except for the fact that Bella's in pain." Jasper announced.

"Hey! Why is she in pain?" Emmett asked, stupid him. Ha.

"Um, a vampire and a werewolf –aka hard bodies- just crashed into her a few hours ago?" Alice said in a 'duh' voice.

"Ha, guess what Bella? You will NEVER believe this!" Izzy started, always stopping for a dramatic pause.

"Stop torturing her, and please, just finish what you were about to say, love." Seth prodded her.

"Fine, well, today, Emmett was actually being all serious, and nice, and SMART!" She practically yelled, which hurt my ears badly, leading for me to groan. OW! That freaking HURTS.

"Are you okay, love?" Jake whispered in my ear.

I nodded and started to lie back down.

"Everyone, out, we have to let Bella rest now. We want her out of here as soon as possible right?" Esme told everyone. I saw everyone nod before saying goodbye to me. I assumed everyone was gone when the door shut so I opened my eyes again. Jake was still standing there.

I gave him a questioning stare and he started to explain.

"Sorry, but Edward is um, pissed, and he blames your, uh, current state on me, but I want to know who you blame it on. I know you don't want to speak right now, so I won't ask you to, just open your mouth if it's me or nod your head if it Edward."

I did nothing. Because I didn't blame either of them. I blamed myself for being such a clutz, and an idiot. Why did I have to trip and land right in between them? I think someone hates me. Or wished for this to happen to me. Wait, let me guess who. Edward? Haha…

"Okay… Maybe you're too weak to do anything, I'll let you answer me later. That is, if you don't mind. I love you Bella, and hope you come home soon. I miss the old times where we just hung out with our friends." He air-hugged me, and left.

I had such a nice life, I was just too stupid. Too stupid because I had MYTHICAL CREATURES as friends. But it was sooo worth it! I loved my friends, they were the best, and I loved Jacob. I always would. The only thing bad in my life was Edward. If he were never born, my life would be perfect, and the best life anyone would ever have. I just hoped that nothing bad would happen for a while. But with my luck, who knew? I was Bella Swan, the Danger Magnet. Sad nickname, huh?

* * *

**Okay guys! I know a lot of drama is going on, soooo... In honor of my secret beta Izzy, I'm going to make the next chapter relaxed...ANYWAY. **

**Please Review! And my 12th-17th reviewers will get a SNEAK PEAK!! SO REVIEW!!!!  
**


	14. Izzy's Special Moment

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! GO READ!!! A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

**

* * *

**

_Izzy's POV_

"So, Izzy, a lot of bad things have happened lately, and I don't want you to worry too much, okay?" Seth told me. Aw! How sweet of him! He was the best!

"Yeah, okay. I just hope Bella comes out okay." I said while looking out of Bella's bedroom window.

"Um, a-are you busy tonight or s-something?" He stuttered. WAIT. STOP. HOLD IT! Was he asking me on a date? Oh EM GEEEEE!!!! I can't believe it! WOOHOO!! Finally! All my dreams were coming true!

"Nope!" I told him, while a huge grin crept up my cheeks.

"Well, do you wanna do somethi-," He started, but I interrupted him.

"OF COURSE!!!!" I nearly yelled in his face. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, causing him to fall.

"Oops." I squeaked. "Okay, WAIT RIGHT HERE. I have to tell the others about this! Wait, oh my gosh! You have to get OUT. I have to get ready, must look perfect you know?! Wait, where are we going? Or is it s surprise? Oh, I'm just babbling now, ain't I? Oh, well, I'll stop so you can GO OUT THE DOOR THIS INSTANCE." I babbled as I pushed him out the door. Of course, he was ten times stronger than me, but he allowed it. I rushed to Bella's bedside table and picked up her phone. I dialed Mim's number, and when she picked up I told her the news. "TELL EM RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as I hung up. Then I called the Cullen's house. I needed Alice's help, duh!

"Hello?" I heard Rose say.

"Hey! Rose! I got asked out on a date! BY SETH!!! C'mon, you guys HAVE to help me get ready! Come over right now!" I commanded her, and she sort of squealed before hanging up. Five minutes later they were ringing the doorbell. I rushed downstairs and opened the door to find, well, EVERYONE there. But the people that stood out were Alice and Rose who were both carrying a HUMOUNGOUS duffle bag each. I stepped aside to let them in, and they all rushed in.

"Wow, congratulations Izzy!" Emmett told me as he very lightly punched my arm. Ouch.

"HA! He finally did it! I was wondering when he was going to do it…" Jared wondered.

"It's about time too, it took us forever to get him to work up the courage!" Embry told me.

"C'mon Izzy! ALL GIRLS IN BELLA'S ROOM NOW!" Alice yelled. All the girls rushed upstairs, leaving the boys dumbfounded.

"Finally, something good is happening." Rosalie muttered.

The minute we sat down Alice picked me up and set me down on a chair, and Rosalie started to unpack the things from her and Alice's duffle bag. Make-up kit after curlers and everything in between came out. Then a dress came out of nowhere and it was beautiful. I gasped in awe, and Alice shrieked, "CLOSE YOUR MOUTH MISSY!"

They threw me in the shower, and gave me all these hair products I didn't even know existed. When I was done, they gave me my AWESOME dress.

It was black, and a tiny bit shorter than a knee-length dress. It hugged my hips and curves, and it was just PERFECT! I squealed in delight as I put it on, then Alice started to blow-dry my hair. Rosalie did my make-up, and soon enough, I was complete and ready for my date! The boys had all said that Seth called them, saying he 'kind of' needed help. They all rushed off. I slipped on my black high heels, and grabbed my black and silver clutch. Ooh, I looked so good!

"Ta-DA!" Alice shrieked as she finished. My dirty blonde hair were curling around my face, totally different from my usual messy-do. I heard the guys downstairs, apparently no one locked the door when they left, and everyone except Rose and Alice rushed downstairs.

"Need some pointers? You're starting to look nervous." Alice asked.

"Yeah, PLEASE."

"Okay, well, first, NEVER order soup, or spaghetti on your first date. There's a good amount of chance that it's going to spill all over you." Rose started.

"Always check your make-up if you go to the bathroom."

"Don't let awkward silence take over!"

"Chew with your mouth closed. And don't do anything rash or stupid."

"Okay, thanks guys! You're the best!" I hugged them, careful not to wrinkle my dress, -I was the opposite of Bella-, and they both went downstairs.

"Ooh, you don't look too bad Seth!" Rose said loud enough so I could hear. "But you've got nothing against Izzy!"

I giggled to myself before starting down the stairs, slowly.

"HOLY CRAP!" I heard Emmett yell. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What? You look freaking DIFFERENT. Have you seen yourself?"

"Um, yes, I have Emmett."

"Whoooaa, oooh, Izzy, you look fantastic!" Em and Mim complimented. I heard everyone else complimenting me, but the only person who didn't say anything was my date. Bad sign?

"You're beautiful," Seth breathed when I looked at him. "Back off, she's mine!" He then yelled. I laughed before I took his arm, which he was offering.

"Let's go! Where are we going?"

"Hey! You guessed it right! It IS a surprise!" He chuckled. I pouted.

"Aw, don't do that to me!"

"But I want to know!"

"Well, too bad! Hold your curiosity until we get there!"

"No! I can't stand not knowing!"

"Curiosity killed that cat!"

"I'm not a cat! But you're my puppy!"

"Werewolf."

"Puppy."

"WEREWOLF!"

"PUPPY!"

"Fine."

"Yay!" I squealed as I won the battle.

"They're a weird couple." I heard Alice whisper to Jasper.

"Well, at least they're happy with each other. That counts for something doesn't it?" He replied. Alice smiled an encouraging smile, and Rosalie gave me a thumbs up. I loved them.

"Thanks for helping me!" I called out to them as Seth opened my door.

"Why thank you darling puppy!" I told him.

"No problem, my kitty cat!" He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and got in. He ran to the other side, got in, and started the engine.

"Can you tell me now?"

"NO!" I pouted again, but this time he ignored me.

"Evil puppy." I whispered. This time he stuck his tongue out at me. We drove in silence. When we arrived, he quickly got out of his seat, ran around the car, and opened the door for me before I even had the chance to grab the handle. Okay, there were no restaurants around; we were basically in the middle of nowhere.

"We have to walk like, 10 miles okay?" He told me. WHAT?

"Haha, just kidding, I have to RUN 10 miles. You'll be on my back, don't worry." He said as he scooped me in his arms bridal style. Then he started to run. Really fast. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow my hair. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me.

"Eyes on the forest floor!" I chastised him. He just chuckled, but obeyed me anyway. I still saw him glance at me from time to time. We were soon there, and he put me down. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance. Candles in a tiny meadow surrounded me, and on the floor there were roses strewn about EVERYWHERE. In the middle of it all a picnic blanket and basket were sitting there, waiting to be sat on and opened.

"You did all this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. I had some help from the other guys, that was why I called them, but that's about it. Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, Seth! This is like, THE best date I've ever been on!" I cried and hugged him. He blushed before hugging me back.

"Okay, so what do you want to eat?" He asked as he sat down and patted the spot next to him. I just jumped onto his lap.

"You're much more comfy to sit on," I told him. He grinned before taking out everything from the basket, me still on his lap. There were a lot of food and drinks, anything you could possibly imagine, and I pretty much ate everything I could find. I was stuffed by the time we were done, even though Seth ate 3 times more than I did.

"Fatty puppy." I grinned.

"Skinny kitty!" He retorted. I smacked his chest lightly, and giggled. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for!"

"And you're the best girlfriend/imprint/pre-fiancée/pre-wife/best friend/-."

"Okay! I get it!" I laughed. "All of this, it was great!" I said while gesturing to the area around us. I snuggled closer to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm holding the most beautiful thing in the world right now." He whispered.

"Thank you Seth, and I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

_Bella's POV_

During my visiting hours, Alice told me about Izzy getting asked on a date by Seth, and I was so happy for her! They both deserved a nice time-out after all the bad things that has happened. I was still in the hospital 'resting' as the doctors put it, and people would visit me constantly. I was much better, and I could now speak without coughing up blood. When Izzy and Seth came in hand-in-hand, I immediately congratulated him, and asked for full details from Izzy. They both told me it was to be kept in between them, making me even more curious.

"But I'm sick! I need something happy to think about!" I argued.

"No way! I never asked you about YOUR time with Jake!" Izzy retorted.

"And I never asked Jake about it either! We deserve some privacy!" Seth supported her.

"But—but!" I stuttered.

"No buts missy!"  
"Oh, c'mon! You just had about THREE hours of privacy! I've been in this place for THREE days!"

"Okay, but, I'm only going to tell you one thing okay?" Izzy gave in.

"Fine! Better than nothing!"

"We went on a picnic." Seth told me.

"What are you guys? Mind readers? Connected by your minds? You guys know everything the other is going to say!" I noted.

"Nope, and nope. And nope, we just know. You do that with Jake sometimes!"

"I do? Hmph. Oh well."

"Well, we should leave you to rest now, your eyes are starting to get droopy." Seth noticed. I nodded sleepily before closing my eyes shut. A few seconds later I heard the door shut. I escaped this world into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I am once again at the Denali's, for the same reason. Bella Swan. What was it about her that drove me to this place?! Everything. Oh, here comes Tanya.

_He's been acting like this since, well, since he got here. And he won't tell anyone what's wrong. How does he expect us to help him if he doesn't tell us the problem? That's like give us a math problem going 2+? = ?._

"I don't know what to tell you, that's why I won't tell you anything." I called out.

"And you shouldn't intrude other people's minds. You should at least try to ignore it." She scolded me.

"Not my fault I got this power."

"Whatever. Well, if you don't know, why don't you just tell me the freaking REASON?"

"Bella Swan."

"Again? What? Is it the same problem? Or is it a different one now?"

"Different. I just very nearly crushed her body to death."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because my family hates me now."

"Well, you can run, but you can't hide. They're bound to know you're here by now."

"Whatever, I don't really care. They won't follow the 'devil'."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Edward. I'm just trying to help."

"You're not helping."

"Well, maybe it's because you won't open up. Don't worry, I won't jump on you or anything."

"Yeah, right."

"I won't bite!"

"Stop kidding around. This isn't funny."

"Well, then I can help you no longer. See ya loser."

"I'm not a loser."

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up."

I heard her run back to the house, and I continued to lie there, for who knows how long. I don't think I'll ever go back by choice, but I have to at least apologize. Esme's endless polite lessons were doing me no good now. Life is so unfair. Some human girl practically tore my family apart, and my family was taking her side. Wow, seriously unfair.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter! Sorry I couldn't update sooner!!! REALLY SORRY! The reason is too long to explain, but long story short, SCHOOL and Volleyball. Pleaseeeeeeee review! I know you must all hate me by now!**

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
